The Combined Who Seeks
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Yugi had always believed in the strangest things when he was young, but casted them away after being made fun of for it. Soon though, one of the things he believed in back then, actually does exist and decides that Yugi belongs to it. YamixYugi
1. The Beginning

**:I'm back everyone! How are all of you? This is the story that won the poll! I hope you guys will like this one, it was a little hard to plan out but I think it'll work out, I do not own anything but the plot, please enjoy and review!:**

"Darling he's beautiful." A tall man with sharp golden eyes and long black hair told a woman in a dark crimson bed. The woman had large amethyst eyes and long golden hair. In her arms was a small baby boy, he was crying like all newborns do. The woman smiled down at the newborn and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"He is..." She said as she glanced toward the man and smiled brightly. A loud noise could be heard in the distance, the sound of a door opening. A tall man with black spiked hair and crimson eyes walked in with a child holding his hand. The child looked to be around three years old, he had black spiked hair along with the father however he had crimson aligning it and spiked blond bangs with only a few beginning to spread into his hair. His eyes were once again like the man's, deep crimson. The two walked to the couple as they directed their attention to the man. The man walked up to the bed and glanced down at the woman and her child. His eyes widened slightly at the baby.

"A boy?" He whispered out staring at the small newborn surprised, the doctor they had taken the woman to had said it would be a girl. He closed his eyes and sighed. The little boy holding his hand squeezed his hand tighter.

"Okay?" The little boy asked the man. The man smiled down at the child.

"Yes. Okay." He responded as he glanced back to the couple. "Do we still proceed with the ceremony we planned?" The other man narrowed his eyes and glanced toward the woman.

"It is her decision." He responded. The woman smiled sadly.

"My dear you have as much say as I do." She spoke out softly, the man shook his head.

"No, you had to go through the pain of human childbirth. It is you who has all the say in anything that happens to our child." He told her. The woman blushed slightly and smiled softly.

"Very well..." She glanced toward the man with the child. "Yes, we will. Just because he is a boy does not mean we cancel our preparations."

"We planned for him to a girl...how will they..." The man trailed off softly.

"Anything is possible down here. Surely the two boys will come up with an idea." The woman smiled at her child. The man nodded.

"Very well...Please would you place your child on your shoulder to show his back?" The man glanced down to the child holding his hand. "You also need to show yours." The child looked up at him slightly frightened.

"Hurt?" he questioned. The man smiled sadly.

"Only a little..." He responded. The child nodded and removed his upper garment. The man led him closer to the bed and made him turn around.

"Are you ready?" He asked both the child and the mother.

"Yes." The mother spoke while the child simply nodded hesitantly. The man placed a hand on the back of both children and closed his eyes.

"_A bind of death. A bind of promise. A bind of trust. A bind of love. A bond that shall never be broken. A bond that shall never decay. An eternal bind, An eternal bond, that I shall place upon._" The man spoke out as his hands glowed and his voice echoed through the room. The newborn began to led out cries of pain and the other child began to yell in pain. The couple grimaced at the noise. The man sighed in relief as he removed his hands from the two children. The woman glanced down at the children.

"Will that be there forever?" She asked as she looked at the backs of the children. The man nodded.

"Yes." He spoke out. "Are you alright?" He looked down at the crimson eyed child, there were tears in his eyes. The child nodded and put his garment back on.

"Okay." He responded making the man smile. The child glanced toward the newborn and felt a sudden warmth go through his body. He pointed at the child.

"Hold?" He asked softly. The couple and man's eyes widened at the sudden request.

"Yes, you may." The woman responded. The child stepped closer to the bed and held out his hands. The woman placed her child in the other child's hands, with help of both of the men. The child held the newborn in his arms gently as if it was a precious item.

"Mine?" The boy asked, once again the three adults eyes widened.

"Y-Yes...Yours." The tall man replied. The boy smiled at the child in his hands and smiled softly.

"Mine." He spoke out softly. "Name?" The woman smiled as she glanced toward her husband. The man smiled back.

"His name is..."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi!" A high pitched voice yelled at a boy sleeping at a desk. The boy jerked up, startled by the voice and groaned. The boy had spiked black hair with amethyst aligning it, along with it he had sharp golden bangs that hung around his face. He looked toward the voice with large childlike eyes.

"You're mean Anzu..." Yugi told the voice, the voice was a small girl with short chestnut hair and bright sky blue eyes. She pouted.

"Well the class is already outside for recess!" She told him before she ran out of the classroom, leaving the boy alone. Yugi groaned once again as he glanced down at the item he was sleeping on. It was a book about demons that he had found in his mother's attic. He closed it and picked it up before he stood up and proceeded to go outside.

"Hey look! The shorty decided to come out and play for once!" A black haired kid with dark eyes yelled as he threw a basketball. His words caught the attention of two other boys. Yugi panicked but just kept walking toward the trees. Please leave me alone...

"Where do you think you're going?" The kid yelled as he ran toward Yugi and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to spin around to face him. The kid looked down at the book in Yugi's hands.

"Look, he's still reading that stupid book." A different kid spoke out. Yugi cringed.

"It isn't stupid!" He yelled as he clutched the book to his chest. The three kids laughed.

"You know I thought around third grade you stopped believing in stupid fairy tales. What does he believe in again? Something about a thing called a succubus and a vampire?" The other kid asked laughing.

"Yeah, he said they exist and that they can mate. Honestly what an idiot. Maybe he still believes in Santa." The children laughed. Yugi felt tears swell up in his eyes.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Yugi told them as tears flowed down his cheeks. The black haired kid smirked and pushed Yugi to the ground in one strong push. Yugi gasped and hissed in pain as he felt himself hit the concrete of the basketball court, the book fell out of his hands. The black haired boy reached down and grabbed it before Yugi could react.

"OoOoOo The shadow realm! How scary!" The kids laughed as Yugi began to cry more.

"Give that back!" Yugi begged only to receive a kick to the face, he hissed in pain once again.

"Shut up! You know we should burn this. My mom has matches at her house." One of the kids told the others. They nodded as Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

"Please...don't. It's my mom's..." Yugi pleaded as he felt some blood in his mouth, they must have knocked out some of my teeth. He thought as he cried more.

"Aw really? How sad! Maybe you should leave m-" The black haired kid never got to finish his sentence as a stick was thrown at him from afar, it impaled him right in the eye. The kid began to scream in pain as he grabbed his eye and dropped Yugi's book. Yugi panicked as he watched, what had happened? Who had thrown that? The kids surrounding the black haired kid began to yell along with him, Yugi could see the teacher running toward them.

_Run._

Yugi heard this in his head. It wasn't his voice, who said that?

_Grab the book and Run._

Yugi nodded to no one in particular as he grabbed his book and ran away from the scene to a tree that was nearby. He hid behind it and took deep breathes before he broke down crying. This was the seventh time this week that they had made fun of him and hurt him.

"Yugi?" A soft voice spoke out. Yugi's head shot up at the sound to see a small blond headed girl and blue eyes in a pink dress. Yugi's face was tear stained and his heart hurt but never the less he smiled.

"Hey Rebecca..." He whispered out, his voice hoarse from crying. Rebecca looked at his face and her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" She questioned as she keeled down next to him and rose the end of her dress to wipe his eyes, not seeming to care that she pulled up almost her whole dress doing so. He smiled at the gesture.

"Y-Yeah..." He responded. Rebecca looked at the book he held in his hands.

"Were you bullied again?" She asked softly. Yugi nodded. She frowned and touched the book gently.

"Maybe you should stop..." She whispered. Yugi looked at her confused.

"Stop what?" He asked her, she looked at him with serious eyes, which were rare for a first grader to have.

"Reading this and believing in this..." She told him. "You like this but...I don't like you getting hurt..." She captured his eyes in a gaze and stared at him as if she was trying to search his soul. Yugi thought for a moment and smiled at her as he placed a hand on her head, petting her. She blushed slightly as he did this.

"I'll think about it..."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Happy Birthday Yugi!" Three teenagers spoke out in sync as they saw Yugi enter the high school. He had gotten taller but he still resembled a kid in elementary school. He smiled at the three teens. It was only one boy and two girls. Rebecca was one of the girls, she had gotten taller but she was still Yugi's height, her hair had gotten longer and now she had pink glasses. She was wearing the female school uniform, which was a blue skirt and white blouse. Also wearing the female school uniform was Anzu. Nothing had really changed about her other then the fact she had gotten taller then Yugi. The boy was wearing the male uniform which was blue pants and a white T-Shirt. The boy's name was Joey, he had blond hair and honey colored eyes, Yugi had met him in his fifth grade year.

"Thank you guys." Yugi said smiling as he stepped forward to hug all three of his friends.

"I'm jealous! You guys are 18 now and I'm still 16!" Rebecca pouted as she crossed her arms. Joey laughed.

"Hey you're the one who skipped two grades." He told her, she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh that's right, now that Yugi's 18, you're a minor and he can't date you." Anzu pointed out making Rebecca glare at her. Yugi stood there awkwardly during the conversation. Rebecca had developed a crush on him in his forth year of elementary school.

"That's alright! Yugi will wait for me!" She smiled and latched herself onto Yugi's arm. "Isn't that right darling?" She sung out as she kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked away. Anzu glared at the girl as she did this. Joey began to laugh.

"Man Yugi, I'm jealous! Two girls, man you need to share!" He yelled out still laughing. Yugi glared at him, his face still bright red.

"You're gay!" Yugi told him. Joey shrugged and looked away.

"I'm bisexual, Yugi. Not gay." Joey pointed out as he glanced toward a clock. It was almost time for class.

"Okay birthday boy we gotta split." He said gesturing toward the clock. Yugi looked toward the clock as well and nodded.

"Alright." He said as he glanced toward the girls and said goodbye. The four teens waved at each other as they walked off.

"So Rebecca or Anzu?" Joey asked as soon as the girls were out of sight. Yugi rolled his eyes, here we go again.

"Neither." He told him, Joey groaned.

"You _always_ say that!" He sighed as he glanced at his friend. "Why aren't you into any of them?"

"I'm just not. I never have been. I've never been interested in anyone." Yugi responded. Joey sighed.

"Yeah I know, I had to find that out the hard way." Joey whispered making Yugi laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah, sorry about that." Yugi said still laughing.

_Where are you?_

Yugi froze dead in his tracks as the familiar voice echoed in his head. What? He held his head. What was that?

"Yug? You okay?" Joey asked stopping as well. He looked at his friend worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm f-"

_Where are you?!_

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, what the hell?! I thought I got rid of this voice years ago!

"Yugi." Joey knelt down in front of him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah...I just...I need to go to the bathroom." Yugi spoke quickly. "You go on ahead...I'll catch up..." As soon as he uttered out the word 'up' he took off running to the nearest bathroom. Joey stood there confused and watched his friend as he ran. He sighed before he turned around and headed to class. What was that about?

Yugi breathed heavily as he burst through the bathroom doors. He rushed to the sink and began to throw cold water on his face. Calm down! The voice went away when you stopped believing years ago! It's just your imagination! He took deep breaths before he began to throw more water on his face. He glanced up at the mirror to get a good look at himself and gasped. In the mirror wasn't just him, in the background was another person, a teenager with sharp crimson eyes and hair like his, only with crimson instead of amethyst and some of his bangs shooting up his hair like lightning bolts. Yugi jerked around, there was no one there.

His heart beat like a drum as he walked toward the stalls and opened them. No one was in them. He took a deep breath. You're imagining things. He turned around and let out a small yell as he jumped back. Sitting on a sink was the teenager, his legs were crossed and he was leaning over with his arms in his lap, He was smirking and eying Yugi with deep crimson eyes that were filled with want.

"Found you."

**:Done! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of The Combined Who Seeks! Please review and I'll see you next chapter!:**


	2. Yami

**:Hi everyone! Me again! I'm happy that so many people are following this story! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:  
**"W-What?" Yugi uttered out staring at the teen. The teen chuckled slightly before he uncrossed his legs and hopped off the sink. He crossed his arms and stared at Yugi, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I believe I said 'Found you.'" The teen spoke out in a deep enchanting voice that was overly familiar. Yugi's face heated up as he glanced over the teen. He hadn't seen what he was wearing before due to him panicking. He was wearing skin tight leather pants with a black tank top, black boots, and two spike bracelets on his wrists, around his neck was a gold chain with the end of it hidden in his shirt. The teen smirked wider.

"See something you like?" He questioned him. Yugi blushed brighter and glared at him.

"N-No!" Yugi yelled out making the teen chuckle. He glanced toward the door, maybe I can make a break for it. The teen saw Yugi's eyes turn to the exit and put his hands in his pockets before he took a couple steps toward him.

"In my perspective, it seems as if you are lying to me, Yugi." The teen spoke, drawing out Yugi's name as if he was savoring the taste of the word on his tongue as he stared at him. Yugi's eyes widened at his name being spoken.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi questioned as he stared at the teen. The teen smiled gently at him.

"So you truly do not know...fair enough." The teen sighed as he stepped closer to Yugi, Yugi moved to the side toward the door. The teen glared at the door as if it were a disgusting pest.

"Know what?" Yugi began to question. "Who are you?" The teen smirked as he stared at Yugi longingly.

"My name? Yami." he spoke out as he stepped toward Yugi and captured his eyes in a gaze. Yugi couldn't move, he couldn't breath, what was going on?! Yami stood in front of Yugi only a few inches away and rose his hand toward Yugi's cheek, allowing it to just ghost over it gently.

"And what you do not know?" Yami whispered as he allowed his hand to touch Yugi's face. Yugi blushed brightly and closed his eyes as he came in contact with Yami's hand, it was warm and gentle but slightly rough to the touch. No one ever made Yugi blush with a single touch unless it was a kiss or hug, what was this guy? Yami smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"You belong to me." He whispered out hungrily. Yugi's eyes shot open and tried to push Yami away, only to feel as if he was pushing a brick wall.

"You have got to be joking!" Yugi yelled out as he tried pushing more only for Yami to stare down at him, amused by the attempt.

"Joking? About what?" Yami questioned knowingly. Yugi glared up at Yami, only for it to look more like a pout because of his childlike face.

"I belong to you? As if! I've never been interested in anyone and if you think this weird romance attempt will sway me, you've got another thing coming buddy!" Yugi yelled as he stopped pushing and attempted to duck under Yami's arm and run. Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist, stopping him from leaving. Yugi turned around and glared.

"Did you not hear me, I said-"

"Would you like a gift?" Yami spoke as if he had not heard Yugi as he kept a hand on Yugi's wrist and reached into one of his pockets. Yugi tried to glare harder.

"I just said that-" Yugi stopped as Yami held out a small amethyst colored box with a red ribbon on it to him. Yugi stared at the box confused.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Yugi." Yami said with a smile as he held out the box to him. Yugi blushed slightly as he took the box, this was weird. He glanced up at Yami, don't forget, this guy is trying to make a weird claim on you. Yugi breathed some air through his nose and exhaled before he opened the box. His eyes widened slightly at what was inside, it was a golden necklace with a large amethyst attached to it. It was simple, but it was beautiful.

"Allow me to put it on you." Yami spoke out as he took the box out of Yugi's hands gently and retrieved the necklace from it. Yugi's heart beat incredibly fast, why aren't you running?! Yami stood behind Yugi and placed the necklace around his neck, being so gentle it was as if he was afraid that he might hurt Yugi. The gem shined in the bathrooms light, surely it was a rare but simple item.

"Um...Thank you." Yugi whispered out as he glanced toward the door. Yami glared at the door once again.

"You need not thank me. I am just trying to be a good fiance." Yami spoke out plainly. Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden statement and turned around.

"What?!" Yugi gasped out staring at Yami. Yami smirked.

"Did I not just tell you that you belong to me?" He spoke out chuckling. "Surely you know that I am being serious." Yugi shook his head.

"Why the hell should I belong to you!" Yugi questioned him. Yami rose his hand to the necklace around Yugi's neck and took the gem into his hand.

"You were promised to me. We are meant to be." Yami said as he ran his thumb over the gem. "I protected you for all these years, I watched you since the beginning of your arrival, I gave you guidance...until of course you stopped believing in demons but now..." Yami caught Yugi's eyes and trapped them as he leaned down to Yugi.

"Now, I can _finally_ have you." He whispered out, drawing out the word 'finally' as if relieved to say it. Yugi blushed brightly as Yami leaned down to him.

"There's absolutely no way...that you were protecting me...guiding me...how in the world would you-"

"The voice. Do you not remember the voice. I had spoken to you oh so many times, I even did so today. You heard it, did you not?" Yami interrupted as his face was only an inch away from Yugi's. Yugi gulped as he processed this information, the voice!

"How did you..." Yugi spoke out softly as he tried to process his thoughts, Yami was to close! "How did you protect me...y-you're just a kid and you don't have mind control..." Yami chuckled, causing Yugi to feel a shiver run up his spine.

"Yugi, I am no kid. I am not even...shall we say..." Yami smirked as he whispered the final word. "Human." Yugi's breath stopped and his mind stopped working. What?

"Not...Human?" He choked out in an attempt to speak. Yami nodded as he smiled lovingly at him.

"Yes." Yami replied, his breath ghosting over Yugi's lips gently. Yugi's mind turned to mush and his legs almost gave out as he felt Yami's lips move toward his own. What the hell? Not human? What _is_ he then?! Right before Yami could place his lips onto Yugi's, Yugi used all of his strength to push him away, shocking Yami. Yugi burst through the bathroom door and took off running down the hallway.

Yami glared at the door and cursed as he watched the door swing from the force it was pushed at. He almost got him. Yami took a deep breath as he tried to release his stress. You waited 18 years, it'll be fine. Yami reached into his shirt and pulled out what was hiding on the end of the golden chain, a crimson gem. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it, it revealed that Yugi had gotten back into class and was now talking to his friend Joey. He glared at Joey and stuffed the gem back into his shirt.

"You're not escaping me easily, Yugi."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, I thought you gave up on supernatural stuff." Joey groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Yugi was spouting out random sentences about a person he met in the bathroom.

"Joey I swear! There was a demon in the bathroom!" Yugi tried to convince his friend, but Joey never really believed in anything supernatural or abnormal.

"Was it Voldemort?" Joey questioned, bored with the conversation they were having. Yugi glared at his friend.

"You really don't believe me?! I swear that it happened! I have this to prove it!" Yugi grabbed his necklace and showed it to Joey. Joey glanced at it and whistled.

"That's a pretty little trinket, didn't know you liked jewelry, Yug. I mean I know you're into chokers and stuff but still." Joey said finally sitting up and looking at the necklace. Okay so he has some proof of what happened was true...

"Believe me now?" Yugi asked his friend. Joey shuffled in his seat awkwardly.

"Only halfway. I believe that some random guy was in the bathroom, which was probably a normal human being, gave you a present and confessed their love to you. Not the whole demon in the toilet thing." Joey told him scratching the back of his head.

"He wasn't _in_ the toilet, he was sitting on the sink." Yugi corrected his friend. Joey shrugged.

"Our toilets look like sinks." Joey pointed out making Yugi pout.

"Joey!"

"What? Admit it! The urinals look like sinks!" Joey yelled out making Yugi sigh with frustration.

"Can we be serious please?" Yugi begged glaring at Joey. Joey sighed and nodded.

"Fine, Fine. Are you sure you didn't just imagine half of it? You said you had a headache, maybe it made you think funny or something." Joey suggested, making Yugi feel a little better.

"Yeah...but..." Yugi looked down, he felt better but he didn't stop being sad. Joey reached over and pat Yugi on the head.

"Come on Yug, cheer up. It's your birthday." Joey tried to make him feel better. "Yugi, how about after school I take you to Burgertown?" He suggested making Yugi look up.

"You'll pay for it?" Yugi asked tilting his head slightly. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, and we can bring Anzu and Rebecca too if you want." He added making Yugi smile, Yugi always felt better if Burgertown was involved. Yugi tackled his friend in a hug, making him stumble slightly in his seat.

"Deal!" Yugi yelled in a childlike voice as he let go and walked to his seat, leaving a confused but slightly blushing Joey. Yugi sat down in his seat and stared out the window as he processed his thoughts. Did you really just get shut up by the offer of burgers? Yugi blushed slightly in embarrassment. Was that a crime? He sighed, he hadn't been able to convince his friend but hey he got burgers!

"You know..." Yugi heard a familiar voice breath into his ear, as if it was standing right behind him. "You looked awfully cute when you hugged him." Yugi shivered, don't turn around!

"Not going to say anything? That's alright." The voice chuckled. "I want you to know however, you belong to me..." Yugi's breath caught in his throat as the voice spoke.

"And only to me." The voice hissed. "Here's an example of what will happen to people if they dare try to make a move on what belongs to me from now on." At that moment, completely out of nowhere, Joey yelled and his desk gave out and bent inwards. The desk and the chair tilted inwards and trapped Joey in what seemed like a V shape. Yugi's eyes widened as the teacher and other kids went over to see what happen.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled as he quickly got out of his seat and rushed over to his friend. He could hear the voice laughing in his ear. Joey groaned slightly as he saw Yugi walk over to him.

"This hurts...kind of..." Joey laughed awkwardly as he tried to move. The desk was on his groan and it seemed as if Joey couldn't move at all.

"What happened?" The teacher asked as he tried to bend the desk, it didn't budge.

"Dunno, it just kind of caved in." Joey groaned as the teacher walked over to the phone and proceeded to call the nurse and the schools carpenter. Yugi stared down at his friend worriedly, god dammit Yami! Yugi tried to smile at his friend.

"I-It'll be fine, they'll get you out just fine." Yugi choked out, trying not to cry. Why are you beginning to cry you idiot! His desk just caved in, he'll be okay!

"I know they will, don't worry Yug." Joey smiled. "The worst that could happen is that my good stuff gets cut off." He laughed and Yugi let out a small giggle before the nurse and the carpenter came in. Yugi watched them get Joey out of the desk and sighed in relief. Yugi glanced around the room and had to hold back a yell when he saw who was standing in the corner. Yami was leaning against the wall of the corner, his arms crossed along with his legs, wearing that wide smirk of his. He mouthed two simple words to Yugi, which made Yugi's heart stop and his face heat up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"You're Mine."

**:Chapter 2! I liked this chapter a lot for an odd reason and it was fun writing it! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	3. Obsession

**:Hi everyone! Chapter 3 here! I decided that I'll do something fun in the beginning of each chapter! Each chapter I will answer three questions from anyone who reviews or messages me privately, I will display the question, who said it, along with my answer. The questions will be first come first serve and I will not answer questions that would spoil the story, so no asking that :). Well enough of my talking, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yami." Yugi growled out as he snapped back into reality as he stared at the corner where the demon resided. How dare he do that to Joey!

"Yugi, what're you glaring at?" Joey questioned him. Yugi looked at his friend and pointed at the corner.

"The demon I was talking to is standing over there!" He responded frantically. Joey stretched as he looked at the corner. He rose an eyebrow.

"There's no one over there Yugi." He told him. Yugi looked back to the corner and bit his lip as he saw no one. That sneaky little...

"Anyway, my little cave in caused us to miss 35 minutes of class." Joey smiled brightly as he laughed. Yugi smiled slightly at his friend.

"Just because you wasted my class time Mr. Wheeler." The teacher spoke in a harsh tone. "Does not mean class is over. I'm glad you're okay but we need to continue, so find a new seat." He finished as he walked to the front of the room and other students returned to their desks.

"There's an empty seat near you right Yugi?" Joey asked Yugi chuckling awkwardly. Yugi nodded and led him to sit next to him. For the rest of the period Yugi didn't hear from Yami, however that didn't mean he didn't hear from him after.

_Ding!_

"We had 20 minutes of class left...and it felt like five hours!" Joey groaned as he stood up and stretched. Yugi agreed and sighed as he walked out the door with him.

"Don't fall asleep in the next class." Yugi told his friend as they walked to the hallway where they had to separate for different classes.

"I won't." Joey told him smiling as he waved and ran off to a different part of the hallway.

"And don't forget your promise after school!" Yugi yelled to his friend, Joey yelled back an 'Okay' and kept running. Yugi laughed as he leaned against the wall, he would wait here for Anzu everyday, alone in the hallway. He never liked walking alone and today he _really_ didn't.

"You look lonely." The voice of the reason he didn't want to walk alone spoke. "Want some company?" Yugi turned his head and glared as he saw Yami standing next to him smiling.

"No. Go away." Yugi demanded as he turned away from Yami.

"I refuse to leave unless I have you in my arms." Yami spoke gently as he stared at the back of Yugi's head. Yugi felt his heart start to pulsate at a fast rate.

"And I refuse to be with you." Yugi shot out as he tried to calm his heart down. Yami smirked at the statement.

"You have no choice." Yami told him as he grabbed Yugi's shoulder and spun him around to face him. He grabbed both of his shoulders and caught his eyes.

"I told you, you belong to me. You're mine. Do you not understand that? We are bound together." Yami said softly. "Do you not feel our connection? I felt it as soon as I saw you for the first time." Yugi's face flushed as he thought of how only Yami had been able to get even the slightest reaction out of him. Don't you dare give in!

"Why would I be connected to a demon?!" Yugi yelled out closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Why are you refusing me? Is the better question." Yami told him as he tried to get Yugi to turn his head back around with his words. Yugi wouldn't budge.

"Really? I believe my question is plenty better!" Yugi shot back as he felt the sharp temptation to look back toward Yami.

"Is that what you think? I can give you what you want. No human is worthy of you. No human _can_ have you. Even if they try, you belong to me." Yami tried to convince him.

"A human is worthy enough for me! And will you stop it with the 'You belong to me.' crap!" Yugi yelled at him as he finally gave into the temptation, a foolish mistake. Yugi found himself trapped once more by those crimson eyes.

"Yugi. I will force you if I have to. I will do anything it takes for you to understand, for you to know, that you belong to me." Yami stated harshly, scaring Yugi.

"Try your best then." Yugi spit out as he gained some confidence. "I won't be yours. I don't care what you say! I belong to no one!" Yugi tore himself away from Yami with a burst of strength and turned away.

"I do not care what you say either." Yami whispered in his ear, his breath moving gently over Yugi's earlobe. Yugi shivered in a sharp sense of pleasure. "I will force you, I will do anything. I will hurt anyone. I will commit any crime. I will commit any sin, after all I am a demon. What sin have I not committed?" Yugi felt his heart race in fear. What demon was this guy?

"Yugi! Sorry I took so long!" A high pitched voice yelled as she ran down the hallway to him. Yugi's eyes widened as she looked toward him, he turned around. Yami was gone.

"Oh, that's fine..." Yugi spoke softly. He wasn't surprised anymore by the fact that Yami disappeared, he was demon. He could do that kind of thing.

"Well, let's go, it's almost time." Anzu giggled as she grabbed his hand. Yugi's eyes widened as she began to drag him. Anzu I wouldn't do that if I were you!

_You're right. She really shouldn't._

Yugi held back a gasp as he heard Yami reply to him. 'Will you get out of my head!'

_Never._

'Get out!' Yugi yelled at him in his mind, how was he doing this anyway?

_Yugi, I can hear your every thought. You can do this because we are bound. Do you believe me yet?_

'No!' Yugi argued even though he knew in his mind he was staring to believe just a bit.

_You're truly adorable when you're stubborn._

'Will you shut up!' Yugi blushed as he sent this back to him. How the hell do I lock him out?!

_If I tell you, you'll never let me back in._

'That's the point!' Yugi sent back to him as he was dragged into the classroom by Anzu right before the bell rang. She sighed in relief.

"We made it!" She cheered as she let him go and walked to her seat. Yugi sighed and followed her, he sat right beside her. He sat near the window and looked out it as he tried to ignore any thoughts that entered his mind.

"Usually you would be doing the question on the board." A voice whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi flinched and looked behind him to see Yami standing directly behind him smiling. Yugi opened his mouth to say something only for Yami to put a finger to his lips.

"Do not speak, just respond in your mind." Yami whispered as he removed his finger. Yugi blushed slightly but obeyed and turned back around.

'Tell me how I lock you out.' Yugi demanded, earning a chuckle from Yami.

"I told you, if I did you would never let me back in." Yami smiled at him and crossed his arms.

'and like I told you, that's the point!' Yugi yelled at him, Yami grimaced slightly at the shout. It hurt his head.

"Then I refuse to tell you." Yami responded blankly. Yugi glared at him.

'Then I refuse to talk to you.' Yugi replied, Yami smirked at this.

"Then I refuse to hold one part of myself back." Yami spoke, his voice getting deeper then usual all of a sudden. Yugi felt his face heat up, what did that mean?

"I'll show you what I mean." Yami whispered as he reached around the chair and held Yugi to it with his arms, as if he was trying to hug him. Yugi looked down at his arms.

'What're you-" Yugi stopped as he felt Yami move his chin with one of his hands to face the front of the classroom, one arm around him.

"Keep still." Yami whispered in his ear as he began to kiss Yugi's neck gently, little butterfly kisses. Yugi blushed brightly at this.

'Stop that!' Yugi shouted at him in his mind. Yami began to kiss his neck for longer periods of time.

"You said you refuse to speak to me, why are you speaking?" Yami questioned gently as he moved the hand that was holding Yugi's chin. Yugi's head was locked in place, he couldn't move it.

'What did you do?!' Yugi asked him panicking slightly. He felt a warm hand go up the right side of his shirt, the side that was hidden from the class near the window.

"I made sure that you do not move." Yami smirked against Yugi's neck. Yugi felt the gold chain around his neck move as Yami began to suck on his neck gently.

'Wait! Demon! Stop!' Yugi suddenly yelled. If he's a demon he could be a vampire! Yami's eyes glanced at Yugi's face at his sudden outburst.

"I said I was holding one part of myself back, I am not going to bite you." Yami spoke before he chuckled slightly causing a vibration to go through Yugi's body. "Yet."

'So you are a vampire?!' Yugi asked. Yami growled slightly as he forced himself to stop his advances on him.

"Half. Yes." Yami responded as he let Yugi go and allowed him to move once more. Yugi looked behind himself to stare at Yami. He had red eyes so that fit the part but his skin wasn't the palest in the world.

'What's the other half?' Yugi questioned. Yami rose an amused eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Yami asked. "I was so sure you would have figured it out by now, tell me Yugi." Yami moved his hand to Yugi's neck and touched a small part of it.

"What demon would I represent if I told you, that I was about to try to pleasure you in public?" Yami spoke slowly as if trying to help Yugi understand. Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

'Half Vampire and Incubus?' Yugi questioned tilting his head slightly. Yami smiled at the cute gesture.

"Correct." Yami responded. Yugi's eyes widened in amazement. So they could reproduce together!

'Is your mom a vampire? Is your dad the incubus? Or is it the other way around? Do you need blood all the time? Do you-' Yugi shot off questions before Yami placed his face right in front of Yugi's, a smirk pasted on his face.

"Well, aren't you full of questions now, tell you what. Admit you belong to me and only me, and I will answer all the questions you want." Yami told him in an amused tone. Yugi's eyes widened before they narrowed and glared at him.

"Oh you son of a b-"

"Yugi Mutou!" The female science teacher spoke out scaring him. Yugi jerked himself around. "We do not use that kind of language in this school!" She yelled at him. He didn't know he was speaking out loud.

"I'm sorry." Yugi uttered out, his face red in embarrassment. The teacher glared at him before she continued to teach her lesson. God dammit Yami.

"Right here." Yami smirked as he appeared right in front of his desk. Yugi gasped and yelled as he leaned back and fell out of his chair. The students in the class began to laugh as Anzu got up quickly and rushed over to his side.

"Yugi, you okay?" She questioned him as she helped him sit up. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine...stupid Yami..." He replied, not aware of the fact he said Yami's name out loud. Anzu's eyes widened in confusion.

"Yami? Who's Yami?" She asked, before Yugi could answer the teacher stomped her way over to the two and glared.

"Enough disruptions, we don't have much class time left and we need to finish this lesson and unless you want to end up in the TTD room, I would recommend you get back in your seats." She spit out harshly as she marched back to the front of the room. Anzu helped him stand up and went back to her seat as Yugi sat in his and rested his head. Yugi sighed as he attempted to make a request.

'Yami, if you can hear me, leave me alone for just two periods. Got it?' Yugi tried to send to him. Yugi heard a vibration in his head.

_Since you asked oh so nicely, as you wish._

Yugi sighed as he closed his eyes. Yami left him alone for that period and the next. Lunch however, Yami couldn't stay away.

**:Aw, Yami left him alone for an hour and half...a little bit to long for his tastes I believe. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!:**


	4. Lunch's Attempt

**:Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I liked this one a lot so please enjoy and review!:**

"And he gave him this thing." Joey told Rebecca and Anzu as he pointed at Yugi's necklace. Yugi was explaining to the girls about his encounter with the demon, which he explained as Yami, as they were walking to lunch. Joey had taken over the story however because he said Yugi was going to fast and confusing them.

"It's pretty." Rebecca said as she glanced at the necklace. It shined in the hall's light as they walked.

"It looks expensive, is the guy rich?" Anzu questioned as she also glanced at the necklace. Yugi glared at her.

"He's a _demon_. Why would he need money?" Yugi groaned as he put a protective hand over the necklace without knowing he did so.

"Don't demons have currency?" Anzu asked giggling, she was obviously teasing him. Yugi sighed, I should have never mentioned him. The four friends entered the cafeteria and walked to a simple sized table with four chairs.

"Yugi, want to go get lunch?" Joey asked smiling at said person. Yugi sat down at the table and pouted.

"I thought we were going to Burgertown after school." He spoke, the pout still on his face. Joey smiled brightly.

"After school yes, but I get hungry during school so this will last me until then. I'm going up." Joey stated as he walked to the growing lunch line of loud students. Rebecca and Anzu smiled at Yugi.

"We're going to go get food too, will you be okay by yourself?" Rebecca said with a concerned tone as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded.

"If Yami comes by, ask him if I can have a necklace too." Anzu giggled as she walked to the line.

"Anzu!" Rebecca yelled pouting, she smiled gently at Yugi and went to join her. Yugi sighed and glanced down at his necklace. He took the gem into his hand. Why did Yami give this to me? A birthday present you idiot, but why would a demon care?

_You know, you're cute when you talk to yourself._

Yugi blushed as the voice echoed in his mind. 'Didn't I tell you to go away?!'

_For two classes, and it has been incredibly dull._

'Oh...Thank you...I guess.' he replied, Yami _did_ do as he asked, so he deserved some thanks.

_You are very welcome, I expect a reward for doing so._

'Reward? What in the world would a demon like you want?' Yugi questioned already knowing the answer.

_You._

'Of course, how about, No.' He responded, failing to hide the blush on his face as he looked toward his friends. In their hands were trays of food, both Rebecca and Anzu had salads, a kind of fruit, and milk. While Joey had two hamburgers, french fries, and a soda. Yugi put his head on the table and hid his face.

_Aw. Don't do that, let me show you a trick!_

'Trick?' Yugi asked him, that couldn't be good. He peeked up over his arms and watched as he saw Rebecca's and Anzu's trays suddenly flip up, shocking both of them to the point of falling down. Yugi quickly stood up and rushed over to the two girls, he tried to ignore the laughing in his head.

"Are you two alright?" He asked as he knelt down to them. Rebecca groaned as she sat up, the salad had gotten on her uniform and was now covered in ranch and vegetables, the only items that weren't on her was her milk and her wrapped up apple. Anzu didn't have much luck, she got salad _and _fruit not only on her uniform but _in_ her uniform and hair. She gasped as she observed herself.

"I'm fine...Just a little dirty." Rebecca told him as he helped her up. She looked down at Anzu and grimaced. She didn't look so good being covered in vegetables and fruit. Sure she had gotten dirty, but not as bad as her.

"I'm covered in this stuff!" Anzu complained as she stood up and started to shriek as she felt ranch or fruit juice drip down her legs. Yugi watched and tried his best not to laugh, this was kind of funny. Anzu looked to their usual table to see Joey sitting and eating his food as if nothing was happening.

"Why aren't you helping?!" Anzu yelled at him as she accepted some napkins from Rebecca, who had went to go get some. Joey chewed his burger and looked over at her blankly.

"It's just a girl covered in white stuff, whats the big deal?" Joey commented before he picked up a fry and threw it in his mouth. Anzu blushed brightly and glared at him.

"You're sick!" She screamed as she grabbed Rebecca's arm. "Come on! Let's go get cleaned up." Rebecca let out a small 'eep' as she was dragged and waved to the two boys before she and Anzu disappeared through the doors. Yugi sat down across from Joey and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked through a mouthful of burger. Yugi shook his head.

"Nothing...Just stressed is all..." Yugi responded leaning back in his chair and letting his head lean off it. He felt overly warm hands begin to massage his shoulders.

"Relax." A voice whispered in his ear. Yugi gasped as his face turned red, he shot out of his seat and turned around. There was no one there.

"Nothing's wrong you say. Just stressed you say. You're jumpy as hell today." Joey took a drink out of soda as he eyed Yugi. What was up with him?

"You would be to if you saw a demon!" He yelled at his friend. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Depends, was he hot?" Joey questioned raising an eyebrow. Yugi blushed at the comment as he sat back down.

"What?" He stuttered out. Joey smirked at the reaction.

"Not saying I believe you, but if the guy's good looking and he likes you. Why not go with him?" Joey suggested as he ate a fry. Yugi looked away, the blush on his face getting brighter by the minute.

_I regret hurting him now._

'Shut up Yami!' Yugi yelled at him as he glanced at Joey, he could tell he was trying to suppress his temptation to laugh.

"So is that why you don't want to date any of us?" Joey chuckled. "You don't want no human, you want demon D." He started to laugh uncontrollably. Yugi's face just got redder.

"I hate you so much..." Yugi whispered as he hid his face.

_I approve of him as your friend._

'Why do I need your approval!' Yugi questioned Yami, his face still hidden from sight.

_Because you belong to me._

'Just. Shut. Up.' Yugi demanded through the link. He heard two chairs being pulled out.

"What's so funny? Joey, what'd you do to Yugi?" Rebecca questioned, her uniform cleaner now. Anzu poked Yugi's head in an attempt to get him to raise it, she looked better but there was the occasional stray fruit or vegetable on her uniform or in her hair.

"Yugi wants demon D." Joey said as he tried to calm his laughter down. Yugi kept his head down as he heard Anzu let out a giggle. Rebecca blushed slightly at the statement.

"Didn't Yugi freak out over the demon? Not say that he wanted him." She pointed out.

"When I asked if the demon was hot, he got as red as a tomato, and if that's not a sign then I don't know what is." Joey responded laughing still. Anzu poked Yugi once again.

"Isn't Yugi straight though?" Anzu questioned as she kept poking him. Yugi groaned, stop it...

_Want me to make her stop?_

'I swear to god if you hurt her...' Yugi began to threaten before he heard Yami chuckle.

_What are you going to do? Punish me? Go ahead, I won't mind one bit._

'I'm going to kill you...' Yugi responded, still refusing to lift his head.

"I don't know if he's straight or not, he's never shown interest in any boys or girls." Rebecca admitted sadly. Joey began to laugh louder.

"He's Demonsexual!" Joey yelled out, his laughter roaring throughout the cafeteria. Yugi stood up and slammed his hands on the table, stopping Joey's laughter immediately.

"I'm going to gym. I'll see you guys when you're done." Yugi stated harshly before he walked out of the cafeteria, feeling the confused and concerned stares of his friends. He sighed, why did he snap? He walked to the gym's locker room, a simple blue door with the male symbol on it. He walked in and was surprised when he saw no one in there, then again he had left lunch only halfway through. He walked to his locker and opened it, in it was his backpack, which he had set there before taking off to lunch, and his gym uniform. He grabbed his uniform and set it down next to him before he began to take off his shirt, he was alone, he didn't have to go hide behind a wall or anything.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" A deep musical voice echoed in the quiet cold locker room from behind him. Scratch that, not alone. Yugi turned around, his shirt now in his hands and his torso showing. Yami was sitting on one of the benches with his legs crossed, he looked as if he was watching a show.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to seduce me, you _are_ half incubus and you _are_ trying to make me yours." Yugi hissed out as he turned back around. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"I _am_ going to try to make you mine. Right now actually." Yami responded as he stood up. Yugi rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Oh really? That's so sc-" Yugi gasped as he felt his arm get grabbed and pulled down onto the floor. Yugi hissed at the coldness of the marble, it sent a unpleasant and uncomfortable shiver up his spine. Yami climbed on top of him, his arms on both sides of Yugi's head, and his legs trapping both of Yugi's.

"What's that saying humans have? Don't tempt the devil?" Yami asked as he stared at Yugi as if he was a delicious meal. Yugi shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Y-You're not the devil though." Yugi breathed out as he began to feel Yami's body heat, it warmed him and made him forget all about being on a cold floor. Yami's eyes glinted as his face produced a wide smirk.

"That's correct. I'm not, but I am as tempting as the devil." He whispered, he leaned down to Yugi's ear. "Do you not wish for me to have you? I can almost taste the desire flowing off you." Yami bit his earlobe gently. Yugi blushed brightly and suppressed a gasp of pleasure as Yami migrated down to his neck and began to suck on it gently.

"The mark I placed on there earlier is still there. _Lovely._" Yami spoke happily against Yugi's skin. Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's hands trail up his torso.

"S-Stop...What are you doing?" Yugi choked out as he tried not to moan, even the slightest touch from this guy made him shiver in pleasure.

"Simple, I am going to make you mine. _Physically_." He answered, his breath hot against Yugi's skin. Yugi's eyes widened. "I will make you pass out from pleasure, then I will take you back home with me, and make you mine in another ceremony...our final ceremony." He began to trail his tongue around Yugi's throat.

"No! I-I refuse!" Yugi struggled under his pinned position in an attempt to free himself from the demon.

"You have no choice. You are mine. I have proven it many times now. Need I prove it more?" Yami stared down at Yugi, his eyes darkened with lust and desire. "The proof is on you, around your neck, and on your back." Yami touched Yugi's necklace, he hadn't removed it when he took off his shirt. Yugi's eyes widened, the necklace?!

"You...You tricked me!" Yugi shouted as he tried to push Yami off him to no avail. Yami smirked.

"I did not, I presented the necklace, you took it." Yami pointed out as he just watched the boy struggle.

"You put it on me!"

"You let me." Yami trailed his finger along the gold chain around Yugi's neck. "Humans have rings while Demons have many things. We have symbols, items like this, and much more." He chuckled as he said this.

"Let me up! I refuse to let you do this to me!" Yugi screamed as he did the one thing that anyone else would have done. He kneed Yami in the groan. That caught the demon off guard, he gasped in pain as his strength left his arms and legs, allowing Yugi to get out from under him quickly. He rushed over to his stuff and grabbed his shirt before he bolted out of the locker room.

Yami groaned as he stood up slowly and looked toward the door. He glared at the door, twice today had he hated a door, what kind of demon was he for hating a door? He sighed as he thought of how he and Yugi had almost became one. How Yugi almost became _his_. He smiled at the thought of all he would do once Yugi submitted to him. It just took time, patience, and of course much more seduction.

Yugi quickly put his shirt on, changing into his gym uniform would have to wait. He breathed quickly as he entered the cafeteria, his friends were still there talking. He walked over to them and waved, the three friends smiled at him and began to question him on many things such as 'Are you okay?' 'Why's your face red?' 'Did you see your demon again?'

"I'm fine...I...uh...have a favor to ask of you guys." Yugi mumbled out. His friends looked at him worriedly.

"What is it Yug?" Joey questioned him. Yugi turned around so his back was facing them.

"Can you look at my back for me?" He requested softly, this is embarrassing. As soon as he asked that he felt someone lift up his shirt, cold air hit his back and he shivered.

"Are we looking for something?" Anzu asked as she stared at his back, it looked normal to her. Rebecca tried to look for anything strange on his back, nothing. Joey just looked at it as he held the shirt up, looked like a normal back to him.

"Nothing's on it?" He asked surprised, was Yami lying to him? He looked behind to his friends shaking their heads at him.

"Nope, nothing." Joey put his shirt back down and Yugi turned back around to face his friends.

"O-Okay...thank you." Yugi smiled shyly. He glanced down at the necklace, the back was a lie, but this isn't. Yugi grabbed the chain with both of his hands and began to lift it up...only for it to feel like it was hitting a invisible wall every time he tried to lift it over his chin. His eyes widened in fear as he tried to tug it off.

"Yugi? What's wrong? Is something wrong with your necklace?" Rebecca asked as she stood up. Yugi's breath quickened as he stared down at the necklace.

"I can't get it off!"

**:Muhahaha! The necklace! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	5. Burgertown

**:Hi everyone! I hope you liked that little show in the previous chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please enjoy this chapter and review!:**

"What do you mean you can't get it off?" Joey asked as he too stood up alongside Rebecca. Yugi tried to pull it again, it just wouldn't budge!

"Is there a clasp on it?" Anzu questioned as she walked over to Yugi and tried to help pry it off his neck. Rebecca stepped behind Yugi and ran her fingers around the golden chain, searching for the clasp. She couldn't find one.

"How did you put it on?" Rebecca questioned as she continued to search for a way to get the necklace off of him.

"I didn't put it on. Yami did!" Yugi told her, panicking more and more each second that rolled by.

"Okay, how did _he_ put it on you?" She asked, getting very irritated by the piece of jewelry.

"I-I'm not sure..." Yugi admitted, he had been so confused, so scared, so...entranced when Yami had placed it on him.

"Well there's no clasp and you can't pull it off...so I guess you're stuck with it..." Rebecca whispered sadly as she sighed. Yugi broke out in a cold sweat, his heart pulsating quickly. I'm...stuck with it?

_See? You're mine._

Yugi heard in a soft whisper that hummed through his scull. 'Where the hell are you!'

_Everywhere._

'Get this thing off of me!' Yugi demanded as he shut his eyes and held his head with his hands, as if trying to force his voice even louder through the link.

_No. You belong to me. That proves it, along with your back._

'Bullshit!' Yugi yelled back as he spoke about the back. He felt two pairs of small hands grab his shoulders.

"Yugi, calm down. We can go to gym and then sneak out of school, we can try to find someone to get it off you." Anzu suggested. Yugi hated skipping class, but if it got this necklace off of him. He would do anything.

"O-Okay..." Yugi choked out, taking deep breaths as he tried to get his mind off the necklace, the item that proved he belonged to Yami...Human's have rings. Demons have many things. He mentioned his back but there was nothing there. He mentioned the necklace, he can't take it off.

_Give in, Yugi. I will have you. No matter what._

'No..." Yugi responded, feeling his eyes tear up. He was terrified, he was always interested in supernatural things, but a demon who claims him? This was horrifying! He could feel the small hands grip his shoulders tighter and slightly shake him in an attempt for him to look up at them.

"Maybe we should skip now...Yugi's scared..." Rebecca told the other two, her face covered in concern. Anzu and Joey nodded.

"I'll go get our stuff, We can use my car." Joey said as he fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Anzu.

"Well, we weren't going to walk." Anzu pouted as she and Rebecca led Yugi outside, no one stopped them, it was common for kids to just walk out. Yugi kept his eyes shut as they led him. He began to question Yami. Why...Why me!

_You belong to me._

'I didn't want you to answer!' Yugi told him as he felt the outdoors hit his arms indicating he was outside.

_Well. I did._

'I will never belong to you. My friends are going to find a way to get this necklace off me. I'll inspect my back better. I'll do anything it takes to prove to you I don't belong to you!' Yugi shouted at him, feeling fear course through him as he said it all. Was that the right thing to say? He heard an amused chuckle in his head.

_You have always belonged to me. It matters not if your friends try to find a way to get the necklace off. It will never come off unless I want it off. Also you do not possess the ability to look at your own back, you cannot see it, and I told you Yugi. I will do anything to make you mine. Anything._

Yugi blushed as he heard Yami sing out the word 'Anything'. He could almost see Yami in front of him, smirking and whispering it to him as he reached out and tried to grab him. He shook his head, where did that come from? He heard the sound of a door popping open.

"Come on Yugi." Anzu said as she ushered Yugi into the car. Rebecca entered after him.

"I'll stay in the back with him." Rebecca told Anzu, Anzu pouted but allowed it.

"Alright, I'll go in the front and wait for Joey, he should be here soon." Anzu told her as she shut the car door and entered the front passenger seat. Yugi sat in the backseat with his hands in his lap. He stared down at the necklace, the gem staring back as if it was grinning at him. He glared at it as he could almost see Yami's face, it was smiling as if it was relaxed. Great, he was having hallucinations about the guy...Yugi stared down at the gem more to see Yami's face move and look as if he was leaning back, preparing to lay down. Wait, this isn't a hallucination. Yugi took the gem into his hands and gasped as he looked at it. It showed him exactly what Yami was doing! Yami was laying on a shiny blue surface with his eyes closed, one knee propped up, and his arms crossed behind his head as if he was using them as a pillow. Yugi narrowed his eyes at the image, where was he? Yami opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at the sky or in Yugi's perspective, at him. Yami pointed down at the surface he was on and smirked as he knocked on it. He heard two knocks from above. Yami was on the car!

"Yami! Get down here!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed the door handle closest to him and jerked it open, he almost fell out the door. Rebecca chased after him.

"Yugi! What's wrong?!" She questioned as she got out and stared at him. Yugi was looking at the top of the car, Yami of course was not present. Yugi glared at it and cursed. You bastard.

"Rebecca! What's going on?" Anzu yelled from inside the car. Rebecca yelled back a simple nothing as she and Yugi reentered the car. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned his head back, stupid stupid Yugi. He sighed as he let himself drift off to sleep for a little while, unaware that he was being watched by the demon who returned to being propped up on the top of the car. Yami smiled at the boys sleeping face through his own gem. He brought the gem to his lips and kissed it gently. Yugi's face was adorable.

Yugi was awoken by Rebecca after about thirty minutes. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched as he looked out the window of the car. Why were they at Burgertown?

"Joey...why-"

"I promised you anyway, also you didn't eat and the girls spilled their food on themselves so why not?" Joey responded as he parked the car and exited quickly. Yugi yawned, letting a cute coo escape from his mouth before he exited the car as well. He groaned as he felt the sun stab him in the eye, the sun wasn't a welcome friend when it came to waking up. Yugi looked down at his gem, almost forgetting what he had just found out about it only thirty minutes ago. He took it into his hand as he walked toward the restaurant with his friends. He couldn't see anything in it but amethyst colored fog. Damn it, Yami must have blocked me from seeing him or something.

"Okay, I already know what you guys want so you guys can go pick out a seat." Joey told them as they entered the place. Anzu and Rebecca smiled and nodded as they walked to a table booth. Yugi followed silently and sat across from the two girls who decided to sit on the same side. Yugi sighed as he put his arms on the table and laid on them, relax Yugi.

"Yugi, are you sure you're not imagining it?" Anzu suddenly blurted out causing Yugi to lift his head slightly and for Rebecca to jump slightly.

"Anzu! Of course he isn't!" Rebecca told her quickly. Yugi stared at Anzu blankly, he wasn't paying that much attention.

"What?" Yugi questioned plainly.

"Yugi, are you sure you're not imagining it? You know, Yami." She responded, explaining 'it' better. Rebecca turned away toward a window and began to ignore the conversation.

"Pretty sure..." Yugi replied as he let out a yawn.

"But you stopped believing in those kind of things 7 years ago!" Anzu told him. Yugi chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

"Doesn't mean they aren't real..." He whispered as he laid his head back down, trying to shut her out.

"It's crazy though! There is absolutely no way Yami exists, okay? And if he's real, he needs to prove it right now." Anzu said crossing her arms. Yugi lifted his head, stood up, and walked over to her side of the table. He took the gem into his hands and made her look at it.

"I told you, Yami gave this to me. What more proof do I need?" Yugi told her in a harsh tone as he glared at her. She glared at the gem hatefully.

"You could have gotten that from a guy and thought it was a magical person. I'm not saying you're going insane Yugi, but all of this is inhuman." Anzu responded in an equal tone.

"He's a demon, of course he's inhuman." Yugi responded blankly, annoyed by the conversation.

"Yugi. It's _impossible_ for him to exist! I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e." she spelled out. Yugi glared at her more, if she didn't believe him in the first place then why did she come along? To get out of school, duh.

"And it's impossible for you to understand. You never believed, you didn't even truly become my friend until fourth grade." Yugi shot at her. Anzu flinched at the statement, it was true. She had never paid much attention to him until he stopped believing in the supernatural, she would just wake him up everyday.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that he's real?! Get a picture of him?!" Yugi yelled at her causing her to jump slightly. She looked toward Rebecca and smiled slightly.

"He's a demon right? Tell you what, make him make Rebecca kiss me and I'll believe you." Anzu stated as she smirked, she was straight and Rebecca was as well, they both also harbored a crush on Yugi. This kind of demand would be impossible!

_Done._

"Wait what?!" Yugi yelled, directing it toward Yami. As soon as he spoke out, Rebecca turned around, grabbed Anzu's face, and kissed her on the lips. Anzu's eyes widened at the sudden movement, Rebecca's eyes were closed. Rebecca let go of Anzu and broke the kiss gently, she opened her eyes, they didn't contain a pupil.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Anzu whispered out as she wiped her mouth on her wrist. Rebecca's eyes widened as her pupils returned, she blinked and looked at Anzu in a confused stare.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you got scared by a ghost or something. Did Yami appear?" She questioned slightly scared at the way Anzu was staring at her. Yugi's mouth gaped open in surprise, how did Yami do that?!

_It wasn't that hard to do...it was a simple request._

'You just made two of my best friends kiss!' Yugi yelled through the link, slightly angered.

_She asked for it to happen, I simply do not refuse a request._

'That so? How about 'don't touch me for the rest of the day?' Yugi attempted to see if what he said was true.

_Only one request a day per person. Of course however, if you admit to being mine I will-_

'Forget it!' Yugi yelled and tried to ignore Yami as he looked at his two friends, who were staring at each other confused.

"Why'd you do that!" Anzu yelled as she turned away from Rebecca. Rebecca glared at her.

"Do what?!" She questioned grabbing Anzu's shoulder and making her turn around. Anzu blushed slightly and pretended to throw up.

"Kiss me! Why the hell did you kiss me!" Anzu responded as she began to wipe her mouth more with her wrist. Overreacting much? Yugi thought as he looked at Anzu.

"Kiss you? I would never kiss you! I've been staring at this window the whole time!" Rebecca argued glaring at her more. Anzu's face paled.

"Y-You didn't kiss me?" Anzu whispered out. Rebecca's glare softened as she began to look concerned.

"Yeah, I didn't." Rebecca told her also in a whisper. Anzu began to shake slightly.

"That would mean..." She glanced up at Yugi's necklace and her eyes widened. "That's impossible..."

"Anzu." Yugi spoke out softly as he reached toward her and grabbed her shoulder.

"T-That's impossible...Demons don't exist..." She whispered out fearfully. She glanced toward the restroom.

"Anzu, I'm sorry. It's my fault I shouldn't have argued with you..." Yugi tried to tell her. Anzu shook her head and stood up.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom..." She stuttered out as she walked to the girl's restroom slowly. Yugi watched her walk off and sighed as he sat back down.

"What happened?" Rebecca questioned as she looked at Yugi. Yugi looked back at her and shook his head.

"Nothing..."

()()()()()()()()()

Anzu threw water on her face in an attempt to calm down. Demons don't exist! Rebecca must have sleep kissed you! But Rebecca wasn't asleep, she was staring out the window. Anzu shook her head, you're going insane. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she walked to the bathroom door and opened it...or tried to. It wouldn't open. Anzu's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Anzu whispered as she tried jerking the door handle harder. It wouldn't move at all. Her breath quickened slightly, okay that's not normal at all.

"Demons, have control over a quite a bit of things." A deep baritone voice spoke out. Anzu whipped herself around to see a tall teen standing a couple feet away from her. Her eyes widened, he had hair like Yugi's, only with lightning bolts going up his hair, his hair aligned with crimson. His eyes...again crimson.

"Wha-"

"We can control machines, stationary objects, nature..." The teen smirked. "People." Anzu's heart began to beat fast, people? No way...it couldn't be.

"Y-You...Y-You're Yami." She uttered out, more of a statement then a question. Yami nodded and bowed slightly.

"In the flesh." He chuckled. "So how's the look of the first demon you ever laid your eyes upon?" He walked toward her slowly. She backed up, panicking.

"Y-You're..." She only thought of one word that came to her head as soon as she saw him. "Scary..." Yami let out a loud laugh that bounced off the walls.

"But of course." Yami stopped about a feet away from her. "Let's make a deal, Anzu." Anzu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Deal?" She whispered out, staring at him in disbelief.

"If you do as I ask, I will give you everything you desire. Anything and Everything. Money, jewels, fame, name it." He spoke out slowly as he stared at her, she stared back and was caught in his gaze.

"Anything?" She thought out loud. Yami smirked and nodded.

"Yes. All you have to do is one simple thing." Yami glanced toward one of the mirrors on the wall above the sinks. Anzu looked over to the mirror as well and held back a gasp as she saw Yugi sitting at the booth with Rebecca and Joey. They were sitting there waiting...waiting for her.

"I only need one thing." He told her, his eyes focused only on Yugi. Anzu gasped as she remembered one thing from Yugi's story.

"You want Yugi..." She said softly. Yami smirked as he walked to the mirror and placed a hand near Yugi's face, as if he were trying to touch the small boy.

"I told you I _need_ something. I do not want Yugi. I _need_ him." Yami told her, his face turning into a smile as he stared at the boy. Anzu's eyes widened as he looked toward her.

"Bring him to me behind this place and I will reward you." He let his eyes drift away from the mirror. He walked toward her and held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

**:Cliffhanger! Muhahaha! I am so evil! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	6. Anzu's Choice

**:Hi everyone! Now there was one question asked by someone that I would like to answer which is from Akayuki Sawada. They asked Why does Yami always seem so dark before he gets better in your stories? The reason is because I'm a fairly big fan of season 0 when Yami was quite, let's say, evil. So I like the idea of Yami being dark but very loving at the same time. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

Anzu's hand shot to her chest as she glanced down at the offered hand. It was tempting...very tempting. The offer of anything and everything she wanted. The hand was like a black hole, trying to draw her toward it. She felt sweat go down her face. Anything and everything...if she just gave Yugi to him. The one boy who cared for her, the one boy who would always be there no matter how bad she treated him. She looked toward the demon and narrowed her eyes as she put her arms at her side and stood up straight.

"No deal. I won't let you have him." Anzu told him without a trace of fear in her voice. Yami narrowed his eyes before he closed them and smiled.

"I see." He withdrew his hand and smirked as he glanced back toward the mirror. "Then I have no use for you." He eyed Rebecca. Anzu caught this.

"If you're thinking about offering the same deal to Rebecca then you better think again! She won't agree either!" Anzu yelled at him. He returned his eyes to her.

"Oh, I know she wouldn't. She's far to smart for her own good. Much smarter then you." He chuckled as he glanced toward the door. "I wonder if Yugi would give himself to me if-"

"No matter what you do Yugi won't submit to you!" Anzu interrupted him taking a step forward, her heart racing. He scoffed as he eyed the door, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"You cannot be to sure..." He walked toward her, toward the door. Anzu backed away to the side as he walked, he stood in front of the door. Is he trying to block me?

"Yugi would rather die then give himself to you..." She whispered, feeling small as she stared at the demon, knowing that he could snap his fingers and she would drop dead on the spot.

"True, but he cannot defeat destiny. Also he could submit to me very quickly if I did one thing." Yami pointed out as he leaned against the door and rose a hand up to it as if he was going to knock on it. Anzu's eyes widened in confusion.

"Did what?" She questioned. His eyes glinted in amusement as he smirked.

"Threatened lives." He spoke before he knocked on the door and disappeared, as if someone had just hit a switch. Anzu looked around confused. Threatened lives? She took a deep breath as she grabbed the door handle and pulled on it. It opened.

"Anzu! What took you so long?" Rebecca yelled as she watched Anzu walk back to the table, she didn't sit down though. Her face was pale and her eyes were clouded with fear.

"Anzu? Are you okay?" Yugi questioned. Anzu looked down to him and her eyes widened. She looked at Rebecca, Joey, and right back to Yugi. She gasped as she put her hands to her mouth.

"Anzu? Anzu!" Rebecca tried calling her name. Anzu shook her head quickly as she began to utter out multiple 'No's'

"We have to go...We have to get Yugi home! We _all_ have to go home!" Anzu whispered out in fear as she glanced toward Joey's side of the seat and saw his keys on the table. She grabbed them and took off out the door. The three friends panicked and chased after her.

"What's wrong?!" Yugi yelled, what happened in the bathroom? He glanced down at his gem and took it into his hands. He couldn't see Yami in it. Anzu jerked open the car door and slammed the keys into the slot. The friends piled into the car quickly.

"Okay, Anzu. Calm down. Just calm down. We'll go home. Just let me drive." Joey tried to tell her, she wasn't listening. Her mind was clouded in fear for her friends and herself.

"No. You'll just take us back to school." Anzu whispered out quickly as she began to drive them out of the parking lot of the restaurant. Yugi looked out the window to the road, why were there no cars?

"Why the hell would I-Ah!" Joey yelled as Anzu slammed on the gas and went at an incredible speed down the road. Rebecca screamed as she suddenly threw herself onto Yugi. Yugi held onto her in fear, what the hell was wrong with Anzu?!

"Anzu! You're not even going the right way!" Joey yelled as she drove. She drove sharply and recklessly, throwing them to the sides of the car every time she made a turn.

"We're going to hit something!" Rebecca screamed as she held onto Yugi tighter. Yugi glanced out the window again.

"Hit what?! There's no other cars!" He tried to tell her over her screaming, he was right. There was no cars, only trees and a road.

_Trees can be hit, Yugi._

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard Yami speak. 'What did you do to Anzu?!'

_That is so mean. Anzu freaks out and you instantly think I did it!_

'Because you probably did!' Yugi yelled at him. Yami chuckled.

_Okay, so maybe I did._

'What did you do to her?!' Yugi questioned him quickly.

_I offered her a deal, she refused, now she's insane. Simple reaction when seeing a demon for the first time._

'Deal? What deal?' Yugi asked him, concerned for what _he_ could have wanted.

_I am not allowed to tell you business between me and another being, why would you want to know? Are you jealous? _

'Jealous?! I only want to know because she's my friend!' Yugi told him, Rebecca grabbed his shirt tighter and began to cry into it as he felt another sharp turn that threw him against the window.

"She's going to throw us out the window at this rate!" Rebecca screamed. Joey had shut up about ten minutes ago and began to hold onto the seat. Anzu of course, just kept driving.

_Step right up to throw a Rebecca! Only one turn per window!_

'Not funny, Yami!' Yugi scolded him as he tried to silence the deep laughing in his head.

_Your friends truly are quite...pathetic. Joey is fine in my opinion but the girls...It would be alright in my opinion if they, oh I don't know, die._

Yugi's eyes widened at the last word. 'Die? Yami, what are you planning to do!' He felt his heart rise in panic as he heard Yami let out another loud laugh.

_Two souls for one. You belong to me. I can end them right now, all I have to do is tell Anzu in her mind to run the car into a tree. Seeing as females are fragile, they would obviously come out damaged and like I had hinted before, possibly even dead._

'No...Don't you dare...' Yugi said to him, feeling his heart disappear into the dark out of fear, his mind telling him to give in, and his soul trying to tell him what was right or wrong.

_Yugi. Just say the word. Yes or No? The death of two, for the price of one. It is your decision._

'I don't belong to you...No...I can't...I won't...' Yugi stuttered out, he heard Yami sigh in disappointment.

_Then, I have no choice._

"Joey! Throw yourself onto Anzu, Now!" Yugi yelled suddenly as he felt the car take a sharp turn toward the trees. Joey didn't ask questions as he leaped over to Anzu's side of the car, taking her hands off the wheel, and shielded her body from the window. Yugi threw himself over Rebecca and held her close to his body right before he heard a crash, felt a incredible force push him up against a window, felt himself tumble out the car, and watched his world turn to black.

()()()()()()()()()

Yami appeared on the car-less road and crossed his arms as he looked at the scene he created. A blue car up in flames along with a few trees, and four teenagers spread amongst the road. He narrowed his eyes as he could see the two girls still breathing, Joey and Yugi had protected them. He walked to Joey's body and kicked him slightly, he was still breathing as well. He sighed in relief, out of the three friends, he liked Joey the most. He glanced toward the boy he cared about the most, Yugi. He walked over to Yugi's body and turned him over, he was unharmed, as expected. Yami smiled as he brushed some dirt off of Yugi's face. Soon. Yami thought as he picked up Yugi's unconscious body bridal style and stared down at him.

"Get away from him." A high pitched but tired voice ordered. Yami looked toward the voice. Rebecca had gotten up, her uniform scratched up and her forehead bleeding slightly.

"You look hurt, how sad." Yami spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he looked over her, what a mess. Rebecca glared and spit some blood out of her mouth.

"You're Yami. Aren't you?" Rebecca questioned already knowing the answer, the necklace around his neck was answer enough. Yami rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm your standard human who just happened to be passing by on an abandoned road." Yami glared at her as she, of course, glared back.

"Don't get smart with me, Demon." She demanded, feeling disgusted at the fact she was talking to such a creature.

"I can do what I want, Human." Yami shot back smirking. He looked over to where Anzu lay, she was getting up as well.

"Three's a crowd." Yami whispered as Anzu stood all the way up and glared toward him.

"You...You were controlling me..." She spoke out as she limped her way next to Rebecca, her uniform also torn up, and her arms and legs were bleeding slightly.

"Only when you started driving, no need to get hostile." Yami pointed out smiling at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Then why did you ask me to help you if you could just control me in the first place?!" She questioned him loudly before she groaned and held her stomach, Rebecca held her so she wouldn't fall.

"I was trying to be nice." Yami said blankly as he looked down at Yugi. "I thought that maybe if his friend led him to me, he would be more willing."

"Well you thought wrong!" Anzu yelled before she suddenly broke free from Rebecca and began to charge at him. He looked up at her slowly.

"Anzu! Don't!" Rebecca screamed. As soon as Anzu got into arms reach of Yami, a force knocked her back and threw her toward Rebecca. They both yelled as they hit the ground. Yami chuckled.

"Pathetic." He whispered. Out of nowhere a force knocked Yami down on his back, making him drop Yugi onto the concrete. Yami growled as he looked up to the source of his fall. Joey smirked, he had tripped him.

"Why you-!" Yami began before he saw Yugi begin to wake up from the force of hitting the concrete, he glared at Joey before he inhaled through his nose, exhaled, and disappeared into thin air. Joey took a deep breath, he was scratched up from head to toe and his uniform was dirty. Yugi groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"That hurt-Ow!" Yugi yelled as he tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in his back. He rubbed it and stood up all by himself, he was fine. He looked torn up but he didn't have scratches on him, he looked as if he had just been playing in the dirt. He glanced toward his friends, they all looked so beat up. All because of him.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Joey asked him as he looked at him worriedly. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered plainly, he looked toward the girls to see them walking to him, holding each other for support.

"Yugi...Yami was..." Rebecca began before she looked down, as if she was defeated by something. Yugi chuckled slightly.

"He was here...wasn't he?" He asked the three, all three nodded.

"I thought he was going to kill us...and take you..." Anzu whispered. "That's why I tried to drive everyone home but as soon as I started the car, I couldn't control my movements..." She explained sadly.

"That's probably what he was aiming for, but I told Joey to protect you and I protected Rebecca." Yugi smiled slightly. They all looked so hurt from the crash, why wasn't he hurting from it?

"Does anyone have a phone? We might need a ride home..." Joey questioned as he looked at his blue car that was still up in flames. Rebecca nodded and reached into her pocket, still holding onto Anzu.

"We have a good signal here surprisingly." Rebecca commented as she dialed a number and rose it to her ear, she was calling her grandfather. Yugi sighed as he glanced over at his friends and just asked the same question over and over again. Why are they in pain, and I'm not?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rebecca's grandfather had freaked out over their appearance and had said they all needed to go to the hospital, however Yugi was able to convince him that they all just needed to go home. He agreed to it reluctantly. He dropped off Yugi first and smiled as he waved. The three friends got out of the car and said their goodbyes.

"Yugi, if anything happens, call any of us." Rebecca told him as she hugged him gently. He hugged her back slightly, not wanting to hurt her. She let go hesitantly and smiled at him before she walked back to the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, like Rebecca said, call us." Anzu whispered as she leaned down to hug him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. She returned to the car.

"Yami's hot." Joey said as soon as it was his turn. Yugi blushed slightly.

"Joey..." Yugi commented before Joey smiled and pat his back.

"I know I know. He caused a crash and blah blah but hey, at least we still have you." Joey hit his arm playfully. Yugi smiled as he waved and Joey left for the car. He watched them drive off before he headed into his house. He lived alone with his mom, his dad never came home. He entered the house to see his mother on the couch, her long golden hair hanging over her shoulders in curls and on her slender body a long amethyst colored dress that gripped her hips and showed her figure, around her neck was a golden chain with the end hidden in her dress. She looked to the door and gasped when she saw Yugi, her amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

"Yugi? You're home?" She said more of a question then a statement. He looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked her as he walked toward her, why was she so dressed up? She never dressed up. She stood up and began to pace around the room.

"It's nothing...It's just..." She looked to her son and gulped as she licked her lips, trying to calm herself down.

"Mom, why are you dressed up?" Yugi questioned as he looked over his mom once again. She took a deep breath as she looked over him.

"Yugi, you're not supposed to be here."

**:I think it's a good place to stop, don't you? I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	7. Explanation 1

**:Hello Hello! How are you all today? I'm doing good! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Mom. I _live_ here." Yugi told her slowly, what the hell did she mean? She stopped pacing and looked him over.

"I know but..." She turned away from him. "This is not what we planned..." She whispered biting her lip. Yugi took a cautious step toward her.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked her as he reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at him and her eyes widened when she glanced at his neck.

"The necklace." She whispered staring at it. She let out a sigh of relief. Yugi looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He choked out, what did she know about the necklace? He looked at the chain around her neck. A golden chain? She never wore jewelry though...not even a wedding ring. Yugi's eyes widened, he backed up.

"Mom, what's that around your neck?" He questioned her, staring at her in shock. It couldn't be... She smiled at him as she reached inside her dress and revealed a matching gem to Yugi. A amethyst.

"Your father gave it to me." She told him still smiling, she glanced at the necklace around his neck and just smiled more. Yugi tried to push his thoughts to the side, there had to be multiple copies of his necklace, he shouldn't be freaking out.

"Yugi." She walked to him and knelt in front of him. "Can you tell me who gave you that necklace?" Yugi's heart sped up at the question.

"W-Why?" He stuttered out.

"I need to know, to make sure of something." She told him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He gulped.

"A-A demon." He told her, surely she would tell him that he was being foolish, she didn't. She just smiled.

"I see." Her smile faded for a moment. "Did the demon give you his name?"

"Why does it matter?" He questioned her.

"I need to know." She repeated from before. He nodded.

"Y-Yami." He spoke softly, she smiled wider then before.

"Then, we need to go." She told him as she stood up, Yugi's heart froze.

"Mom, do you know Yami?" He asked her fearfully.

"It would be strange if I didn't." She replied still smiling. Yugi shook his head.

"No, it's strange that you do." He backed away from her. She looked at him worriedly.

"Did Yami not explain anything?" She questioned him. Yugi glared at her, explain what?!

"Mom. What's going on? How do you know a demon? Why were you so happy when you saw my necklace? Why are you saying I shouldn't be here?" He shot out questions like rapid fire at the woman. She narrowed her eyes, puzzled from the fact he knew so little.

"Yugi, you're supposed to be getting married today." She told him. His eyes widened.

"Married?" He whispered out. She nodded.

"Yes. You're supposed to be at the area for the marriage at this moment..." She explained, he shook his head. She was crazy.

"Mom. I just turned 18 today. There's no way I'm supposed to be getting married." Yugi shot at her. "I never proposed to anyone either." He added panicking.

"Weren't you proposed to? You have the necklace." She said confused as she glanced back down at the necklace. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"No. I was given the necklace as a birthday present." He said, raising a hand to the necklace. He processed her words thoroughly. 'Weren't you proposed to?' 'Humans have rings, Demons have many things.' He looked toward her neck, where the matching necklace resided...she never wore a wedding ring...father gave the necklace to her...Yugi's eyes widened as he had the sudden realization.

"That's strange, Yami should have proposed to you...his and your father are going to have to talk to that boy." She spoke in a motherly tone. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring her words, it just couldn't be. He took off running up the stairs to his room, ignoring his mother's demands of coming back down. He entered his room and wasn't surprised when he saw the one thing he didn't want to see. Yami was sitting on his bed, leaning on his legs, as if he was waiting for him.

"Hello Yugi." Yami spoke out with a confident tone. As if he knew that he had won something. Yugi sank to his knees and began to pour tears out of his eyes. Yami's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Yugi, why was he crying? Yami got up slowly and walked over to him, he reached a hand to him only to have it smacked away.

"Don't bother." Yugi sniffled. "I get it, okay? I can't exactly get rid of you if my mother is pretty much forcing me to marry you." He shot at Yami. Yami's eyes narrowed in sadness as he stared at the boy. Yugi looked up at Yami, he was shocked to see that he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong? Don't like my appearance? Don't worry, I'm pretty sure my mom will pretty me up for you." Yugi spat out with a harsh tone. Yami flinched at the tone.

"Well? Why aren't you kidnapping me? Do we have to have sex first or something? I'm on knees might as well start now." Yugi questioned him, trying to verbally hurt the demon. It was working. Yami glared at him.

"What would make you think we need to have sex first?" Yami asked him, giving himself a harsh tone as well. Yugi scoffed.

"You tried to fuck me in the locker room. Why the hell _wouldn't_ I think that." Yugi glared up at him and breathed through his nose. Yami glared back.

"I was going to make you pass out an-"

"I know, take me to our final ceremony. How romantic." Yugi said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Were you talking about our wedding? You know you could have been nicer about it." Yami's eyes widened in confusion.

"Nicer?" He said tilting his head. Yugi's glare faded and he began to laugh with tears still in his eyes.

"Do you not know what nice is?" Yugi asked, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I know what _nice_ is." Yami growled as he stared at Yugi. Yugi stood up and walked to the side of the room.

"Okay. When I say nicer, I mean as in. Why didn't you just _ask_?" Yugi turned toward Yami, why was he so brave at this moment? You're pissed that's why...

"Because you would've said no." Yami told him blankly. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I would've. All I know is that the way you've been treating me is not the way you treat a fiance." Yugi hissed putting his hands on his hips.

"Do I look like I major in romance?" Yami questioned him, glaring at him. Yugi chuckled.

"You _are_ half incubus, you should know something." Yugi pointed out.

"You're half too you know!" Yami shouted out before his eyes widened. Yugi's eyes widened as well.

"What?" Yugi whispered out. Yami cursed himself, nice going Yami. You let your anger get a hold of you. "What did you say?" he questioned him softly.

"Nothing." Yami told him, looking around for a distraction. "So uh...Yeah I should know something about romance..." Yami bit his lip as he watched Yugi stalk his way over to him. Yugi stood only about an inch away from him, his hands still on his hips.

"Yami." Yugi spoke harshly. Yami flinched as he stared down at the small boy, but avoided his eyes. "What. Did. You. Say?" Yugi emphasized each word. Yami licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"T-This is not something that I should say..." Yami told him softly, he looked directly into Yugi's eyes and felt his face heat up. In those amethyst eyes were a strong confidence and a yearning for the truth. Those eyes stared back at him, knowing they were seeing his emotions as well. Regret, confusion, and even though he was arguing with the boy, he could see a small hint of affection in them.

"What will you say then?" Yugi questioned, his eyes seeming to soften. Yami had always captured _his_ eyes, it had never been the other way around. Yami took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Anything that I believe I am allowed to say..." Yami whispered. Yugi sighed and grabbed Yami's hand. Yami gasped as he was dragged to the bed and pushed onto it in a sitting position. Yugi sat down next to him, Yami's hand still in his.

"Yugi? You-"

"I know. I'm holding your hand just in case you try to run off." Yugi told him plainly. Yami looked at him and chuckled slightly.

"Why would I run off?" He whispered as he turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers together. Yugi blushed at this. He coughed into his other hand. Aren't you supposed to be mad? Stop blushing.

"Okay..." Yugi spoke softly as he looked at Yami, what should he ask? "Why _didn't_ you just ask me?" Yami sighed.

"I told you. You would-"

"I want the real answer, Yami." Yugi shot out. Yami's eyes widened.

"What?" He choked out confused. Yugi smiled causing Yami to blush slightly.

"That can't be the reason, it's to childish..." Yugi told him. Yami took a deep breath and nodded.

"I thought you would give in as soon as you saw me...because of how we're bound to each other." Yami told him truthfully. Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"How are we bound to each other? I know you say I belong to you bu-"

"Because you do."

"But you never explained that to me." Yugi told him, Yami glared at him.

"I did too." He said defensively. Yugi laughed slightly and shook his head.

"You did not. You said that I was bound to you and that was it." Yugi smiled as Yami realized that he was telling the truth.

"Okay..." Yami coughed into his free hand awkwardly. "When you were born, we were promised to each other in a ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Yugi questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A binding ceremony, a ceremony of promise." Yami spoke softly as he looked at Yugi, capturing his eyes. "A ceremony of eternal love." Yugi blushed brightly at the words.

"O-Oh...so it's a love spell?" Yugi whispered as Yami moved closer to him, he could feel their intertwined hands near his thigh now.

"No. True, it will make us feel something for each other, but the ceremony only makes us lust after the person..." Yami looked into his eyes, Yugi blushed brighter. "Yugi I..."

"Okay! Next question!" Yugi interrupted, his heart racing at how close Yami was to him. Yami pouted slightly but let the interruption slide.

"W-Why did you stop talking to me after I stopped believing." Yugi shot out, choosing the very next thing in his head. Yami thought for a moment.

"I feared that you would go searching for a way to rid yourself of the voice because you would think that you were going crazy. You no longer believing in demons made the chance of you going to therapy or possibly even the doctors because of the voice incredibly high." Yami explained, it was the true reason. Yugi hated the doctors when he was in elementary school.

"You were thinking about my fear of doctors." Yugi laughed slightly, Yami smiled.

"I know all of your fears, I did not want you to go get scared just because of something I did." Yami told him softly. Yugi stopped laughing and sighed.

"Then why did you threaten me and my friends. That _scared_ me." Yugi said suddenly. Yami looked away.

"I thought it would make you give in to me...Yugi I wanted you to know you belong to me...I wanted you to submit to me." Yami turned his head back around. "And I still do..." Yugi blushed. Stop blushing, are you crazy?!

"Oh...well it didn't work..." Yugi whispered. Yami smiled slightly as he gripped Yugi's hand tighter. Yugi let out a small 'eep' at the movement and let out a large sigh.

"N-Next question..." Yugi thought to his small conversation with his mother. "Why didn't you propose to me? Why did you trick me into taking the necklace?"

"Do you really think, in front of all your human friends..." Yami let go of Yugi's hand and reached around his neck. Yugi sat still as he did this. Yami took the necklace off of him effortlessly, much to Yugi's surprise. He got off the bed and got down on one knee in front of him.

"That I was going to get down on my knees and go..." Yami looked up at Yugi and caught his eyes. He held up the necklace in one hand with one arm at his side. "Yugi, will you please be mine forever?" He spoke softly, as if he was truly asking. Yugi blushed brightly as he grabbed the necklace back quickly much to Yami's amazement.

"I guess it might have been weird..." Yugi whispered as he put the necklace back around his neck without thinking, it just snapped back around him, as if it belonged there. Yami stared at him, amazed by the fact he took the necklace back and even put it back on!

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, still staring at him. Yugi looked back to him confused.

"What?" Yugi questioned as he put his hands in his lap. Yami smiled brightly, did Yugi even know what he just did? Yugi blushed at his smile, it looked...genuine.

"You just accepted my proposal..." Yami whispered happily, he didn't even have to trick him. True he had tricked him into taking the necklace, but he never asked, so Yugi never rejected or said yes to him. Yugi looked at him confused by the statement.

"What? No I didn't." Yugi said still confused. He had just taken the necklace back. Yugi's eyes widened. He had taken it back...after he asked. Yami's smile never left his face. Yugi's face turned bright red.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Yugi whispered putting his hands to his mouth. "I-I was being forced to marry you anyway...I-I didn't have to say yes...I mean I didn't say yes!" Yugi stuttered out embarrassed. Yami was just staring at him in happiness. It was beginning to give him the creeps.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled happily as he got off his knees and suddenly tackled Yugi to the bed laughing. Yugi blushed brightly as he was tackled, what the hell?! This was the demon who was threatening him and his friends, what's with the sudden change?!

"Yami! Get off, you're heavy!" Yugi yelled pushing him, Yami's grip was steel around his body.

"Yugi." Yami rose slightly and stared down at Yugi. "Thank you." He whispered softly, Yugi blushed.

"I just put the necklace back on..." Yugi groaned, trying to ignore the happy feeling in his chest. You were yelling and saying you hated this guy about an hour ago. What the hell changed your mind?

"Yami. I have one more question for you." Yugi said, staring back up at Yami. Their eyes never leaving each other.

"Yes?" Yami spoke softly. Yugi gulped.

"You said that the binding ceremony only made us feel lust for each other." Yugi spoke carefully. "Why are you so happy that I agreed if it's only lust between us?" Yami narrowed his eyes at him and smiled softly.

"Yugi. You truly believe, that I would be chasing you like this, just because I lust after you?" Yami questioned him. Yugi had to admit, he kinda did believe that.

"Kinda..." Yugi whispered, Yami chuckled.

"Cute." Yami spoke out as he rose a hand to cup Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, I am half incubus and I am half vampire...but demons are beings too, we feel much more then Lust and Anger."

"Well I know that...you seem to be happy and that doesn't fall in the lust or anger category." Yugi mumbled earning a chuckle out of Yami.

"Yugi, I've been watching you ever since you arrived on this earth, I am positively sure that I would not be developing feelings of lust at the age of 3." Yami told him slowly, leaning down slightly. Yugi blushed brightly as he could Yami's breath ghost over his lips.

"I would think that you would only feel feelings of happiness and fear at that age..." Yugi whispered, feeling his heart race when he felt himself drawn to Yami's lips. Yami smiled.

"18 years I have watched you, waiting for you, I had gotten rotten with impatience...and when I got the signal that I could finally be with you...I got carried away..." Yami also whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment as he leaned closer to him. Yugi stared into his eyes as he began to slightly close his.

"You should have been more patient and slow about it..." Yugi whispered, he could feel Yami's lips right above his.

"I apologize, Yugi." Yami chuckled slightly before he shut his eyes and closed the gap between them in a soft gentle kiss. It was not forced or rushed. It was not hard or rough. It was a sweet kiss, one that anyone would want as their first kiss, one that would win over many hearts, one that confirmed any feelings of love for the other. The two boys broke away from the kiss reluctantly, they stared at each other for a couple silent moments before the sweet moment was interrupted by the door to the room opening. The two boy's heads shot up at the door to see Yugi's mother standing in the doorway, her eyes were widened.

"Well, hello Yami. When did you come in?" She asked, being more phased by the fact he was here then the fact he was on top of Yugi.

"An hour ago Mrs. Mutou." He answered politely, not moving off of Yugi one bit. Yugi looked at his mother, his face red.

"Your father is probably having a fit with you not being there for the ceremony." She spoke calmly as she stood up straight and smiled slightly. Yami got off of Yugi slowly and shrugged. Yugi sat up next to Yami.

"I can't exactly get married without another person." Yami chuckled as he glanced toward Yugi. Yugi looked away, his face getting even redder. Yami returned his eyes toward Mrs. Mutou.

"I believe we owe Yugi an explanation about the ceremony...and well you know." Yami gestured to himself and smiled, obviously gesturing another thing. She nodded.

"Of course..." She walked over to the bed they were on and looked down at her red faced son. He looked back at her and gulped. Yami took his hand into his own and held it tightly. Yugi smiled at Yami before he looked back to his mother. She took a deep breath.

"Yugi, I believe it's time to explain what you really are."

**:Okay that's long enough :D I hope you guys liked this chapter, because the next one you'll get more explanations! Please review!: **


	8. Explanation 2

**:Hi everyone! How are ya! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and enjoy!:**

"Alright..." Yugi whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He had gotten the hint that he wasn't...well...normal from Yami. His mother looked around the room and smiled.

"Although you two seem comfortable on that bed." Yugi and Yami blushed slightly. "I believe the kitchen would be a better place to discuss this." She giggled slightly before she left the room. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Not sure if I'm ready to hear this." Yugi said softly as he looked at Yami. Yami looked back and let out a small chuckle.

"You weren't ready to hear that you belonged to me either...well...weren't ready to have it forced upon you at least." Yami told him with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Y-Yeah..." Yugi smiled slightly and stood up. "Come on." He held out his hand. Yami smiled at him and took it.

Mrs. Mutou had seated herself at the kitchen table with a cup in her hand. There were two cups sitting in front of two chairs on the other side of the table.

"It's just water, I apologize for not having anything you would like, Yami." She giggled as she took a sip from her cup. Yami rolled his eyes as him and Yugi sat down.

"Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I can't consume human food" Yami grabbed the cup and took a drink. "It just doesn't taste good." Yami added as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. Yugi giggled at the sight.

"It's just water." Yugi told him, repeating what his mother had said.

"I know but still." Yami took another drink. Mrs. Mutou let out a small giggle. She looked toward her son and smiled sadly.

"I believe you know that you are not human." She began softly. Yugi nodded, Yami narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's half human, so he _is_ human in a sense." Yami pointed out, Mrs. Mutou rolled her eyes.

"Alright, not _fully_ human then. That better?" She spoke with sarcasm laced in her voice. Yami scoffed and nodded. Yugi sat there silently as he listened.

"I think you began to realize this when you saw my necklace." She rose a hand to her necklace's gem. "You seemed scared after you saw it." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah..." Yugi said softly looking down. Yami placed a hand on his leg. Yugi looked up at him and smiled. Yami smiled back.

"You know that your father is never home, but that is for a good reason." She took a drink of her water. "He is apart of the shadow realm's council." She spoke plainly, Yugi spit out some water he had been drinking and began to gag. Yami beat on Yugi's back gently to make him stop.

"Wait what?" Yugi choked out, he knew his father probably wasn't normal now but saying he was apart of some council?!

"If he wasn't apart of the council he would have been home more, Yugi." She spoke sadly. "The only time I would see him is during the weekends when you're asleep." Yugi glared at her slightly.

"Why did I have to be asleep?!" Yugi questioned her loudly.

"We wanted to wait until you were 18, which you are now." She pointed out as she smiled. Yugi took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head.

"O-Okay. So..uh...what _is_ dad?" Yugi asked, fear hinted in his voice. She looked toward Yami.

"He is one of the things Yami is." She told him. Yami glared at her.

"I'm a thing now, am I?" Yami pouted. "That's rude Mrs. Mutou." She giggled as he pouted more. Yugi was lost in thought. So I'm half vampire or Incubus?

"Okay, now which one of the things am I?" Yugi asked.

"Great, my fiance thinks I'm a thing..."

"Yugi, when you first saw Yami, what was one of the first things you noticed when you saw him?" She questioned, she wasn't going to tell him, she was going to make him figure it out himself.

"Other then the fact that he appeared out of nowhere?" Yugi spoke with a sense of humor. Yami looked away, the pout still on his face.

"Yes, other then that." She giggled.

"He's..." Yugi looked toward Yami. Yami turned his head toward Yugi and grabbed his water. "Hot." Yami spit out his water.

"So you were lying to me!" Yami yelled pointing at him. Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"About what?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head.

"I asked if you saw something you liked, you said no!" Yami pointed out. Yugi shrugged.

"You also said I was lying, Did you doubt your own perspectives?" Yugi questioned with an amused smile on his face. Yami blushed slightly.

"No." Yami took a drink of water. Mrs. Mutou was smiling the whole time.

"Anything else?" She asked patiently. Yugi thought for a moment.

"When he touched my cheek I kind of..." Yugi shifted in his seat awkwardly. "Got excited?" Yami spit out his water again. Yugi began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yugi laughed as Yami got up to look for a towel. "You're like a spit monster!" Mrs. Mutou was laughing as well.

"Oh shut up will ya?" Yami pouted as he cleaned up the water with a blue towel.

"You got excited." Mrs. Mutou repeated. "Now the ceremony that was placed upon you does inspire _excitement_ between you two." Yami and Yugi blushed brightly.

"But that does hint toward what you are." She pointed out smiling as she could see Yugi processing the information. Yami had said the ceremony inspired lust...excitement. Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion as he figured it out.

"I'm an incubus?" He questioned, Mrs. Mutou smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She said happily.

"I thought incubuses and succubi had to have sex everyday or something to survive." Yugi said confused. Yami laughed.

"I would be dead by now!" Yami said loudly still laughing. Yugi's eyes widened.

"You haven't had sex?!" He spoke surprised. Yami nodded.

"Never have. But that doesn't mean I'm a virgin." Yami told him smiling. Yugi was confused beyond repair.

"You're not a virgin...yet you've never had sex." Yugi spoke slowly. "Is logic something you demons do not have in your realm!" Yami chuckled at the statement.

"You're not a virgin either, Yugi." Yami pointed out. "You're an incubus, you can't have a virginity." Yugi just shook his head in confusion.

"Do you know the definition of a virginity?" Yugi questioned him. Yami nodded.

"Someone who has not yet had sexual intercourse." Yami told him proudly.

"I have never had sex and you have never had sex. We. Are. Virgins!" Yugi tried to tell him, Yami shook his head.

"We're not, we're incubuses." Yami told him plainly. Yugi groaned loudly.

"Yugi, Incubuses and Succubi aren't born with a virginity." Mrs. Mutou told him. "They are demons based around lust, if they were born with a virginity it would be hard for them to carry out what they need to do. They are born with a lot of knowledge on how to seduce and how to please someone. Don't you think it would a little embarrassing for a demon based around lust to yell out 'Ow! It hurts! Stop!'" Mrs. Mutou explained with amusement in her voice. Yugi blushed slightly.

"Is that why he was good at what he was doing in the locker room?" Yugi looked toward Yami. Yami looked toward him quickly and put a finger to his lips. Yugi pouted as Mrs. Mutou rose an eyebrow.

"What was he doing in the locker room?" She spoke with a smirk on her face. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's mouth.

"Nothing happened in the locker room." Yami spoke quickly. "Just keep talking about stuff that's important." Yami took his hand away, praying that Yugi would be quiet. Yugi looked toward him and giggled.

"I'm a incubus...So does that mean I have to have sex every now and then?" Yugi questioned, Yami pouted toward him. Did he just forget that Yami told him he had never had sex?

"No, it's just means that you'll be good in bed. Trust me, Incubuses are very good in bed." She took a drink of her water as Yami started laughing and Yugi blushed.

"Mom!" Yugi yelled out, his face still red. She looked toward him innocently.

"What? Your father was very pleasing to-"

"Can we not talk about that!" Yugi pleaded, his voice going up two octaves as he spoke. She shrugged slightly.

"Alright, so now you know. You're half incubus and half human." She smiled. "I believe Yami suggested we explained to you the ceremony that was placed on you two." Yugi nodded.

"I have a lot of questions based around that." Yugi told her. He couldn't deny that he was excited. She smiled.

"Ask away." She rested her arms on the table.

"For starters why'd you bind me to a demon." Yugi questioned.

"A demon with a demon, it fits doesn't it?" She told him smiling still. Yugi looked toward Yami and sighed.

"Okay. Why'd you bind me to him?" He pointed at Yami. Yami pouted.

"That's rude, you don't like me?" Yami questioned, trying to make his voice sound sorrowful. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No, I like you." Yugi spoke grabbing his cup and taking a drink in an attempt to hide the incoming blush on his face. Yami scooted his seat closer to him.

"Only like?" Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi blushed brightly and choked on his water. Yami beat on his back gently again. Mrs. Mutou sighed and shook her head in amusement.

"We bound you to Yami because his and your father are good friends. Also they promised each other that if they both had kids that they would bind them together so that their friendship would stay connected in a sense." She spoke smiling. Yugi rose an eyebrow, that's cheesy.

"Cheesy." Yami said as he took a sip of his water. Yugi giggled.

"We were expecting Yugi to be a girl, so you two could reproduce." She spoke. Yugi shrugged, made sense. "We were hesitant in binding you two after we found out you were a boy. However I told them that you two would figure something out since you're demons."

"Are you saying I can reproduce?" Yugi questioned loudly. Yami tried not to spit out his water this time.

"Actually, either one of you can reproduce, it just depends on the final ceremony." She explained. "The final ceremony I believe you know is your marriage. What will happen is that we will repeat the binding spell, which might be a little painful, get rid of the mark on your back-"

"What mark on my back?" Yugi interrupted, his back? There was nothing on it!

"Yami please take off your shirt." Mrs. Mutou requested politely. Yami stood up and peeled his shirt off. Yugi's eyes widened, on the back of Yami was a tattoo of an eye.

"You have a matching mark on your back. It shows that you have put in a binding ceremony and that you are bound to someone. Humans cannot see it." Mrs. Mutou added the last part quickly. "However since you are half human and half Incubus, _you_ can see it." Yugi nodded and tore his eyes away from Yami's back. Yami put his shirt back on.

"We will get rid of the mark on your back." She continued. "Normally after that you two would kiss however since you are both males there is an added part to the ceremony." She looked between the two boys.

"One of you will have to yell Puella as the mark is taken off your back." She told them. Yugi rose a confused eyebrow.

"Puella? What does that mean?" Yugi questioned.

"It means girl in latin." Yami answered.

"What will that do then?" Yugi added to his questions.

"It will enable one of you the ability to reproduce, we did not know that this could happen until you were around the age of 10." She spoke smiling. "If one of you do not yell out puella, then you will not be able to reproduce. It is your decision of course if you wish to produce offspring or not."

"O-Oh..." Yugi spoke softly, he looked down. "When are we supposed to you know...get married."

"I told you a while ago Yugi. Today. Your father and I decided that on the day you become a adult in the human world that that would be the day you marry Yami. Yami of course was told this, he was supposed to go and get you." She explained more. Yami blushed slightly and turned away, he did a good job of _that_.

"Okay..." Yugi spoke softly.

"Since you said Yami did not propose, you have the right to say no but it will hurt greatly if you reject him." She told Yugi, not knowing of what happened in his room. Yugi blushed slightly.

"He did propose..." Yugi spoke softly. Yami looked back around and smiled.

"He did? When?" She questioned, she thought Yugi said he only offered the necklace in terms of a birthday present.

"In the room...he asked and I kind of said yes without knowing..." Yugi whispered, Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand gently. Yugi smiled slightly and tightened his hand around Yami's.

"Then it's settled." She spoke softly and stood up. "Yugi. You have two choices now." Yugi looked up at his mother.

"And those are?" He asked politely.

"Marry and stay in the human world, or Marry and stay in the shadow realm."

**:I like cliffhangers, they're fun! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please review!:**


	9. Yugi's Choice

**:Hello Everyone! I am sad to inform you that this is the second to last chapter of this story. I can't believe this is so close to ending! I hope you like this chapter! Please enjoy!:**

"Huh? I have to choose?" Yugi questioned softly. I had to choose where I stayed?

"Yes." Mrs. Mutou replied. "If you stay here, you may continue your studies and such however you will be required to go to the shadow realm every weekend for certain matters. If you go to the shadow realm you will be put in a new kind of education so you may follow in your fathers footsteps, Yami is doing this also. However if you choose the shadow realm you may never see your friends again." She told him sadly as she looked at the floor. Yugi pondered all this in his head. Stay here and continue to be _normal_ or go to the shadow realm to train to be a council member...He shook his head in thought.

"Can I go to my room to think about this please?" Yugi requested standing up. Yami stood up at his side and looked at him worriedly. His mother nodded.

"Of course, but hurry, we should have been at your ceremony hours ago." She spoke softly. Yugi nodded and left for his room with Yami at his side.

Yugi sighed and just looked down as he walked to his room. He opened his door slowly, walked in, and collapsed on his bed, burying his face into the sheets. Yami closed the door and said nothing as he watched his fiance just lay on the bed, collecting his thoughts.

"Why do I have to make this decision..." Yugi whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "I've been here my whole life, why do I need to make this choice?" Yami walked over to the bed and gently sat next to him. He placed a hand on his back and began to rub it in slow circles.

"You should be happy you're getting a choice, not many half humans do." Yami told him, trying to comfort him. "Your mother will go with you no matter what you choose." Yugi sighed and turned over as Yami removed his hand. He stared up at him sadly.

"I know she will...but hasn't she been lonely?" Yugi said. "If I go to the shadow realm she can spend more time with dad..." Yami smiled.

"Yugi, she'll see him more no matter what you choose." Yami told him. "Since they don't need to hide that you're a incubus any longer, he can come over more often." Yami moved Yugi's head gently onto his lap and began to pet his hair, feeling how soft and smooth it was between his fingers. Yugi closed his eyes and hummed as he did this.

"So what difference does it make if I stay or not?" Yugi spoke slowly, enjoying the feeling of Yami's hands in his hair. Yami shrugged.

"Your education, I suppose." Yami told him, Yugi thought to what his mom said only about 10 minutes ago. He quickly sat up and stared at Yami.

"What's wrong?" Yami questioned him worriedly. Yugi's eyes narrowed in sadness.

"What about _your_ education?" Yugi asked softly. "She said you were following in your father's footsteps, you'll need to be there a lot...how will I see you?" Yami's eyes widened, he was worried about that? Yami smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Yugi gently. He held onto him tightly, as if he thought that if he let him go he would lose him.

"It's true that I am following in my father's footsteps, but I would abandon that for you." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi blushed slightly as he listened to Yami's voice. "You're more important then my education, you're more important then anything in this world."

"Won't your father get angry?" Yugi questioned, his voice so soft that you would have to strain your ears to hear him. Yami chuckled, causing a vibration to go through Yugi's ear and a shiver to go down his back.

"Like I care if he gets angry. It doesn't matter what you choose to do Yugi." Yami withdrew from Yugi slightly to stare into his eyes. "I will always stay with you, I don't care if you choose to stay here in the human world. I will find a way to be with you everyday, I'll even go to your school if I need to. Nothing matters more to me then you." Yami leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, taking Yugi's breath away. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to feel more of Yami's warmth. Yami moved his arms to his waist and held him closer to him. They broke away slowly and smiled lovingly at each other.

"You would really abandon everything you have in the shadow realm, to be with me?" Yugi questioned him. Yami nodded and kissed him again.

"Of course. I told you, I have waited 18 years." Yami said, his voice overflowing with affection. "I'm not leaving you, never again am I leaving you." Yugi felt tears swell up in his eyes, tears of happiness.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"What for?" Yami questioned as he tightened his hold on Yugi. Yugi giggled slightly.

"For everything...well not the scaring me and threatening my friend's lives part." Yugi giggled more as he spoke. Yami chuckled.

"You're very welcome." Yami put a kiss on his head. "So I actually have a question." Yami stuttered out. Yugi looked up at him and tilted his head slightly.

"Yes?" Yugi spoke confused by the fact _he_ had a question this time. Yami chuckled awkwardly.

"I was wondering..." Yami gulped. "D-Do you want to have kids? I mean we have that choice too..." Yugi blushed brightly at the question.

"I-I dunno..." Yugi rose his head and looked away embarrassed, his face growing more red with each second that rolled by. Yami blushed slightly and chuckled again.

"I-I'll let you decide, because I'm not gonna be the one saying it." Yami told him, Yugi pouted and looked back around, the blush still on his face.

"What? You chicken?" Yugi questioned, a smirk growing on his face. Yami laughed.

"No. It's just that I'm the man in this relationship." Yami told him proudly, Yugi glared.

"How come I can't be the man?!" Yugi questioned loudly. "I can be dominant!"

"Yugi."

"What?"

"Look at our position and you'll get your answer." Yami spoke with a smirk of his own. Yugi tilted his head slightly and looked at how they were sitting. Yami had his arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi had a hand on his chest, leaning on him. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"I hate you." Yugi whispered causing Yami to laugh.

"You said you liked me." Yami pointed out, Yugi pouted.

"I take it back." Yugi told him crossing his arms. Yami smirked and pushed Yugi onto the bed, pinning him down with his arms on each side of his head and a leg between Yugi's while the other sat on the other side of him.

"I won't let you." Yami told him with a wink. Yugi pushed Yami trying to get out of his pinned position but couldn't move.

"I have a right to take it back!" Yugi shouted, closing his eyes in frustration. Yami leaned down to him.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"I won't let you hate me." Yami whispered, his lips hovering over Yugi's. Yugi tried to remain stubborn and kept pouting.

"Why the hell not?!" Yugi questioned loudly. Yami chuckled softly.

"Because I love you." Yugi's eyes widened.

"Wha-!" Yami silenced him as he captured his lips. Yugi struggled and closed his eyes, trying not to kiss him back. Yami pushed harder on his lips, Yugi couldn't help it, he kissed him back. Yugi whimpered as Yami pried his lips apart gently and snaked his tongue into his mouth, starting a fight with Yugi's. Yugi's face flushed as their battle continued, he let out another whimper as Yami moved his leg, gently rubbing against it his groin. He felt a wave of pleasure course through him.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi moaned out as Yami pulled away from his lips, a trail of saliva connecting them. Yami moved to his neck and began to kiss and suck on it gently. Yugi moaned softly as he felt Yami's hands move to his torso.

"W-Wait..." Yugi whispered out as Yami moved his hand up his shirt and began to tease his nipples, Yami bit his neck softly. Yugi let out a loud moan as he struggled slightly. Yami moved to his ear and bit it gently.

"I love you." Yami whispered, Yugi whimpered slightly, feeling his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. Yugi shivered as Yami began to move his leg rhythmically, repeatedly rubbing his groin gently. Yugi bit his lip as he tried to suppress the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. This was driving him crazy!

"Yugi." Yami spoke softly as he rose up and stared down at his fiance. Yugi's face was flushed, his eyes half lidded, and his lips pressed together as he bit them. He looked beautiful. Yami gave him a heated kiss that caused shivers to go up both of their spines.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Boys, I said you could think about your decision, not have sex." Mrs. Mutou's voice erupted from the door. Yami growled as he glared at the door, again with the door hating. Yugi blushed brighter as he tried to find his voice.

"W-We'll be out in a minute!" Yugi yelled to his mother as Yami got off him reluctantly. He heard his mother walk away from the door and sighed with relief. He looked at Yami and smiled shyly. Yami looked back at him and gulped.

"I-I'm sorry." Yami said quickly, his face still flushed. Yugi shook his head.

"I-It's fine..." Yugi whispered, he leaned forward and gave Yami a quick kiss on the cheek before he stood up.

"S-So..." Yami stood up as well and coughed into his hand. "Y-You decided?" He asked his fiance. Yugi turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, I have." Yugi replied as he rose a hand to the door. "Oh, and Yami?" He looked toward him.

"Yes?" Yami questioned as him and Yugi caught each others eyes once more. Yugi smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too." Yugi whispered as he winked and headed out the door, leaving a wide eyed, blushing Yami in his room.

()()()()()()()()()()

"So, I assumed you two had fun?" Mrs. Mutou questioned as she saw Yugi walk down the stairs, Yami following slightly after. Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"W-We didn't really _do_ anything." He told her smiling, she shook her head and smiled as well.

"If I hadn't come and got you, you probably would have done something." She giggled and looked at a clock that was on the wall. "Your decision?" Yugi took a deep breath as Yami walked up to him and stood next to him.

"I want to stay in the human world, with my friends." Yugi told her still smiling. She smiled and nodded.

"As I thought, now you will have to go the shadow realm every weekend for matters like I said." She told him, He rose an eyebrow.

"What matters?" He questioned, she shrugged.

"Oh, just training so you know how to use that incubus side of yours, the usual." She spoke blandly. Yami rolled his eyes as Yugi laughed.

"Alright...so I guess it's time for us to go?" Yugi questioned his mother. She nodded and glanced toward Yami.

"I would recommend you open a portal to the ceremony area." She told him. He nodded and closed his eyes. He faced a plain wall in the room and rose a hand to it. His forehead began to glow as an eye appeared on it and opened, he opened his own eyes, the image of a fire swimming in them appeared. At that moment a giant black hole appeared, Yami's head stopped glowing and his eyes turned back to normal. He lowered his hand and took a deep breath. Yugi was staring at him in awe.

"It won't stay up forever, come on." Yami spoke, his voice tired. He took Yugi's hand and walked through the portal. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt air pass through him, as if he was walking through a great wall of air that was trying to push him back. He began to hear other voices talking and...cheering? Yugi opened his eyes and found himself looking at an area that was dark crimson red, the floors a dark brown. It looked like a cave, in the center of it all was a large eye printed on the floor, it was identical to the one on Yami's back. Yugi looked around to see people standing a good length away from the circle, they all looked so beautiful! The woman were breathtaking and the men were abnormally handsome. Yugi knew at that moment, there were no _full_ humans in that area. The people were clapping and cheering. Yami waved at them all and smiled. Yugi was frozen in confusion. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up to meet the eyes of his mother.

"Welcome to the shadow realm." She told him smiling. He felt his heart race as he looked around, there was two men walking toward them. One of the men had long black hair that went to his waist, he had shocking bright gold eyes. The other man had black spiked hair, similar to him and Yami only he had no colors in his tips, he had deep crimson eyes. They were both in black tuxes with bright red ties, as if they were trying to match for the ceremony. They stopped in front of him and Yami. The man with black spiked hair narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"You're late." He spoke with a deep voice. Yugi thought he sounded like a mean Santa. Yami rolled his eyes.

"My _deepest_ apologies, father." Yami spoke, not hiding his sarcasm at all. Yami's father glared at him but said no more. Yugi stared at the man, slightly scared of him. He glanced at the other man, he seemed familiar. The man smiled at him.

"Hello, Yugi." He spoke politely with a low but not overly low voice. The man looked toward Yugi's mother and smiled lovingly. Yugi's eyes widened, no way.

"Hello, My dear." He spoke with the same politeness. She smiled and stepped toward the man, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello, darling." She hugged him tightly, as if they had not seen each other for years. She separated from the man and looked down at Yugi. Yugi was staring at the man.

"You're my dad?" He questioned him, taking a step toward him. The man nodded.

"Yes, you look well. I'm glad." He said softly, looking back at his son. Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his father, crying into his chest. His father smiled and pat his head gently. Yugi broke away from his father, his tears staining his cheeks.

"Cheer up son, it's your wedding day." He spoke as he knelt down and took Yugi by his shoulders. Yugi wiped his tears and smiled.

"I'm not sad...and I know." Yugi looked toward Yami and felt his face heat up slightly. His father looked toward Yami's father.

"Where is your wife?" He questioned him. The other man sighed.

"She's in the dressing area for Yugi...she wants to dress him up with your wife." He responded making Yugi's eyes widen. Yugi's father sighed.

"Don't tell me that she-"

"Yes she is." He interrupted sighing as well. Yugi's father cringed slightly for his son's sake.

"Son, let your mother guide you to the area where we are to get you dressed. You can't get married in your current attire." He smiled, trying to hide how worried he was for Yugi's sake. Yugi was confused, why was he worried? Yami chuckled awkwardly, as if he knew what was going to happen to Yugi. Yugi glared at him.

"Yami, I know I'm getting dressed up, but why are you and them acting like this?" Yugi questioned his fiance, putting his hands on his hips. Yami chuckled awkwardly as he kept his eyes away from Yugi.

"Uh..." Yami gulped. "Mr. Mutou! Father! Come on! I need to get dressed up as well!" Yami grabbed both of the men by one of their arms and began to drag them away to a different area. Yugi glared in their direction, what the hell?!

"Come on sweetie." Mrs. Mutou spoke sweetly...too sweetly. Yugi felt fear rise up in him. She grabbed his hand and began to drag him off in the opposite direction that Yami went.

After a couple minutes of walking, Yugi saw a small gray building with a black door. His mother hadn't let go of his hand, she walked up to the door and opened it with her free hand. She let go of his hand and locked the door. Yugi looked around the room. It was bright yellow with white marble floors, it had a body mirror in the end of the room, a circular object on the floor that was for standing on, and two large long racks of...dresses. Yugi froze in fear, oh hell no.

"Ah there's the little groom number 2!" A high voice spoke out, Yugi turned his head and saw a tall woman standing next to him, she had pale skin, bright red eyes, and long black hair. She had a long bright red dress on that revealed her cleavage slightly with no sleeves. Yugi held his breath in fear.

"Yugi, this is Yami's mother." Mrs. Mutou told him smiling. He nodded and searched for his voice.

"H-Hello." He stuttered out, the woman giggled as she smiled brightly.

"Your mother and I are in charge of picking your outfit." her and his mother each grabbed an arm of his and began to drag him to the circular object, they made him stand on it. Yami's mother giggled as she browsed the closest rack to her. His mother did the same.

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll make you look great!" Yami's mother spoke out still giggling. She brought out a long white dress while his mother brought out a long black dress.

"This will take a while." Mrs. Mutou spoke as they switched racks and began to browse. Yugi stood frozen, he was to scared to move as they kept putting dresses up to him and seeing if it would look good on him. Yami's mother smiled brightly as she just simply agreed to what Mrs. Mutou said.

"Yes, this will."

**:Alright! Next chapter will be the last one! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	10. The Final Ceremony

**:Hello everyone, I know I'm late but Merry Christmas! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this fanfiction! It's been a fun ride and I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Please review!:**

Yami sighed as he walked back alongside two men to the main area of the ceremony. He wondered how Yugi was with his mom, he knew she would probably make him look okay but he feared for his sanity the most. His mother was crazy in his opinion. He looked up to the two men with him as they approached the eye.

"So who's touching my back?" Yami asked as he walked and stood to the left outside of the eye on the ground. Yugi's father smiled at him.

"I will. Your father and I will have to speak the final binding spell while touching your back, removing the mark on your back and making you two joined." He explained without really needing to. Yami knew how the ceremony worked.

"Speaking of that, have you and Yugi decided if you wish to bear children or not?" His own father asked, narrowing his eyes at his son. Yami shrugged as he looked at the ground.

"That is for Yugi to decide." Yami whispered to the ground. His father scoffed.

"Why can't you decide? All you have to do is say Puella." He told him. Yami grimaced, that _was_ true.

"Because _I'm_ not the one going to be in a pretty outfit." Yami responded. Yugi's father laughed slightly.

"_You_ don't look bad, you know." He commented gesturing to Yami's outfit. Yami rolled his eyes, he knew that. He was wearing a pure black tuxedo with a collar that stood up slightly, a black shirt with no tie, and a long coattail. Accompanying the tuxedo was, of course, the crimson gem necklace, a pair of black gloves, a black choker, and black dress shoes. He narrowed his eyes at the ground. I look decent, how will Yugi look? Yami thought as he thought of his fiance. Hopefully his mother would dress him in a simple tuxedo and nothing to bad, but knowing his mother he doubted that.

"May I ask _why _your wife wants to put my son in a dress?" Yugi's father questioned Yami's. Yami's eyes widened, he's going to be in a what?!

"Mother's putting him in a dress?!" Yami questioned loudly. His father nodded.

"Yes, sadly." He answered his son, he turned to the other father. "She says Yugi kind of looks like a girl, so she thinks that he would look good in one."

"I, honestly, have to agree." Yugi's father spoke chuckling softly. Yami thought for a moment and sighed, he too had to agree. With that face and eyes of his? Honestly if his hair was down, he would be the perfect girl.

"How long does it take to put a boy in a dress..." Yami's father spoke impatiently tapping his foot. Yugi's father shrugged.

"Depends if he's fighting or not." He responded. Yami laughed loudly.

"He's probably frozen in fear, knowing him. If _I_ was the one getting the dress put on me, I would be fighting." Yami said still laughing. The two men began to laugh as well.

"Are you three having fun?" A familiar female voice spoke out. The three guys turned their head and saw Yami's mother standing there with her arms crossed, she was smiling. Yami's father stepped toward his wife and took her into his arms.

"Hello, Love." He greeted before he placed a kiss on her ruby lips. She giggled and hugged him.

"Hello sweetie." She smiled and glanced toward her son. "Your fiance is ready now." She looked in the direction she had come from. "He's just...taking his time getting here."

"Did you make his dress to long?" Yami questioned, glaring at his mother. She should have really asked Yugi first instead of forcing him in one. His mother didn't notice the glare as she closed her eyes and shook her head still smiling.

"No, he's just embarrassed, but he looks great!" She detached herself from her husbands arms and hugged her son. Yami froze in her grip, why dear god is she hugging me?

"You look amazing!" She squealed in her son's ear. Yami's head rattled, he chuckled awkwardly and pet her back slightly.

"Y-You do too, mother." He laughed. "M-Mother, please, let go." He beat on her back gently, signaling for her to get off. She got off reluctantly, she wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye.

"My boy is getting married finally!" She cheered as she held her hands to her face. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Mom, you know I was getting married..." He told her, unamused by her behavior. She smiled brighter.

"I know, It's just...it's finally happening!" She squealed as she suddenly wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and began to squeeze him tightly. Yami's father began to gag.

"Darling, let me go." He choked out, she let go and apologized. Yami narrowed his eyes at his mother, she is the weirdest vampire in history...

"Sorry we took so long everyone!" Another female voice called out. Everyone looked toward it to see Mrs. Mutou dragging someone, but that someone was hiding behind her, all you could see was spikes poking out. Yami felt bad for his fiance.

"It's fine." Yugi's father chuckled as he saw that his son was hiding. Yami's mother pouted as she also noticed Yugi hiding.

"Yugi! Show everyone how you look!" She begged in a sad tone. "I want everyone to see how great you look!" Yugi cringed from behind his mother's back.

"I look horrible!" Yugi called out, god now I sound like a girl.

_Come on out, Yugi._

Yugi blushed slightly as Yami's voice rang in his head. He shook his head. 'No! You'll laugh at me!'

_I would never laugh at my lover._

Yugi blushed brighter as he uttered out the word lover. 'You promise?'

_I promise._

Yugi took a deep breath as he stepped away from his mother's back. You could hear the gasps of the three guys. He was wearing a long black silk dress with a fairly long frilled collar that covered his throat, it had long sleeves that covered his whole arm and ended with frills once again. Accompanying the dress was, the amethyst gem necklace, white gloves, white tights, and black slippers. Yugi's face heated up slightly as everyone stared at him, he took a deep breath as he walked to the other side of the eye and stood outside it, making him on the right side. Yugi looked up to look across the eye to his fiance. He blushed at his expression. Yami's eyes were widened, his mouth was gaped in surprise, and his face was slightly red.

"D-Do I look okay?" Yugi whispered out to his starstruck fiance. Yami snapped out of his trance and nodded slowly.

"Mother, I believe you made an understatement." Yami spoke as he turned his head to his mother. She looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She uttered out, still confused. Yami chuckled as he faced Yugi once more and lifted a hand to him.

"My fiance looks not only great, but outstanding. You did a very good job, I thank you, mother." Yami spoke formally as he returned his eyes to her. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"You're very welcome!" She spoke happily. Yami faced Yugi once more and smiled. Yugi looked back and the two boys caught each other's eyes. He smiled back. The two fathers took their places behind the boys, Yami's father behind Yugi, and Yugi's father behind Yami.

"It is time." Yami's father spoke in a loud voice that echoed throughout the area. Voices began to cheer. Yugi sighed, he was nervous.

_It'll be okay. Just do as I say._

Yugi felt relief course through him. 'Okay.' Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled.

_When I start walking into the eye, walk with me until I stop._

Yugi nodded as Yami started walking into the eye, Yugi started walking as well. As soon as they both took a step into the eye, the outlines of the outside of it shined gold, as if it was binding them within the eye. Yami stopped only about two inches away from Yugi. Yugi stopped as well. They stared into each others eyes.

_Now kneel down with me._

Yugi and Yami knelt in front of each other. Yami went on one knee, while Yugi went on both while making sure he didn't ruin his dress. Yami reached an arm out, wrapped it around Yugi's waist, and pulled him to him. Yugi gasped slightly as he did this, he placed his hands on Yami's chest on instinct. Yami smiled at him.

_Lay your head on my right shoulder, facing toward my chest._

Yugi did as he said. Yami laid his head on Yugi's slightly.

_Now just wait. This ceremony won't take long now._

Yugi inhaled through his nose and nodded slightly. Yugi and Yami's father faced the circle and both rose a hand as they closed their eyes, their hands began to glow along with the circle. Yugi felt his back beginning to burn. 'It hurts.'

_I know, it hurts me too. Just relax._

Yugi tried to relax as his back felt like it was being torn out.

"_The Bind of Death. The Bind of Promise. The Bind of Trust. The Bind of Love._"Both men spoke in a echoing voice that rung in both Yugi and Yami's ears. "_The Bond that shall never be Broken. The Bond that shall never Decay. The Eternal Bind, The Eternal Bond, that I had placed upon._" Both men opened their eyes as they spoke out the final words. "_Is Done!_" Yugi felt his back being ripped off of him, Yugi opened his mouth.

"Puella!" Yugi shouted. Yami's eyes widened as both of their necklaces began to glow, Yugi's necklace glowed Crimson, while Yami's glowed Amethyst. Yugi bit his lip as his stomach began to churn and feel as if he was digesting fire. It burned, it hurt! Yami held onto him tighter as Yugi suppressed all of his screams. Their necklaces still glowed, as if waiting for something. Yami looked down at Yugi.

_Look up._

Yugi forced his head up to look up at Yami. Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's and held him there. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed him back. Their necklaces began to hum and their backs began to stop burning and instead became a comforting warmth, as if it was telling them that it was done. Yami and Yugi broke away from the kiss and smiled at each other in exhaustion. Voices began to cheer and hands began to clap as Yami and Yugi stood up. Yugi collapsed in Yami's arms laughing. Yami smiled and held him tightly as the two newlyweds glanced toward their mothers. Mrs. Mutou was smiling and giving Yugi a thumbs up while Yami's mother was crying in happiness. Yami and Yugi felt a hand on their shoulders, They looked up. Yugi's father was smiling at Yami and Yami's was smiling at Yugi.

"You did well." The two men said at the same time. Yami and Yugi smiled back at them.

"As did you." Yami spoke, he glanced at Yugi, who looked as tired as can be. "Why did you yell Puella?" He asked smiling. Yugi shrugged slightly.

"You weren't going to do it...and I kind of want kids." Yugi responded still smiling, he reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yugi, do you want to go home and rest?" Mrs. Mutou questioned her son. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Yeah..." Yugi replied before he yelped as he was picked up bridal style. Yami smirked at him.

"You don't really think I'll let you walk after that do you?" Yami laughed, Yugi pouted.

"You took some pain too, you know!" Yugi argued, crossing his arms. Yami shrugged.

"Well I wasn't the one who had their insides toyed with." He pointed out winking, Yugi blushed and sighed.

"I have a question." Yugi spoke suddenly. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Yami asked him. Yugi looked at Yami's parents and back at Yami.

"Whats your last name, seeing as it's mine now." He asked, a reasonable question. Yami chuckled slightly.

"Sennen." He responded still chuckling. Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Okay, now I have an order." Yugi told him, Yami pouted.

"Order?" Yami questioned. Yugi's father chuckled.

"He has his mother's attitude." He told Yami. Mrs. Mutou blushed slightly, she pointed at her husband.

"_You_ better come home tonight!" She told him, He laughed.

"Is that an order?" He teased her. She blushed more.

"Yes!" She responded. He looked toward Yami and smiled.

"See?" He said still smiling. Yami chuckled and nodded, he glanced down at Yugi.

"What is your order?" He asked smiling. Yugi smiled as well.

"Take me home."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami walked into Yugi's bedroom with his husband in his arms, both him and Yugi were still in their ceremony outfits. He laid Yugi down on the bed, he really did _seem_ tired. Yami kissed him on the forehead gently and began to walk off to the closet...before a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Yami yelled slightly as he landed on top of Yugi. He felt small arms wrap around his neck and a sweet seductive voice whisper in his ear.

"I'm not sleepy, Yami."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, there's someone at the door!" Mrs. Mutou called out from the kitchen as a loud knocking was heard at the front door, she was at the stove making breakfast for four people. Mr. Mutou walked down from upstairs yawning, he was just wearing black pants and socks. He walked over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mrs. Mutou giggled.

"Good morning, dear." She moved her head and kissed him on the cheek. He hummed and smiled as he too kissed her's.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?" He asked smiling, he hadn't had a meal by her in ages. She giggled.

"Just omelets and some toast, there's coffee on right now." She smiled as he nodded and went to get some. Since Incubuses didn't need a certain kind of food source to live off of, he could eat normal food. Yami could also eat it, but since he was half vampire it tasted strange to him. Mrs. Mutou paused her thoughts, why weren't those boys up? The knocking was getting louder by the second. She groaned.

"I'll get it." Mr. Mutou told her as he set his coffee mug down and went to answer the door. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, at the door was three teenagers, a brown headed blue eyed girl, a blond headed blue eyed girl, and a blond headed honey eyed boy. The two girls blushed at the man's appearance, not seeming to care that his eyes were a abnormal gold.

"H-Hello..." Anzu whispered out as she and Rebecca just kept staring at the man, who was this guy?! The man rose an eyebrow.

"Hello, may I ask what you need?" He spoke politely. Anzu's and Rebecca's heart skipped a beat, his voice! Joey rolled his eyes.

"We're here to see Yugi, is he home?" He asked the man. The man nodded and moved aside.

"Yes he is, come in, I'll go wake him up." He let the three in. The three came in and sat on the couch.

"Darling who was it?" Mrs. Mutou's voice rung out from the kitchen. Anzu and Rebecca's eyes widened, darling?!

"Just some teenagers dear, I think they're Yugi's friends." He yelled back as he went up the stairs. Anzu and Rebecca gasped as they realized one simple fact, that's Yugi's dad?!

"I thought Yugi didn't have a dad." Anzu whispered to the other two teens. Joey shrugged.

"Well someone had to stick it to make him." Joey whispered back, earning a smack on the head from her.

"That's inappropriate." Rebecca whispered as well. Joey rolled his eyes.

"And? So is the way you were staring at that guy." Joey told them, keeping his voice in a whisper. Anzu and Rebecca blushed.

"Boys! Get some clothes on!" Mr. Mutou's voice bellowed from upstairs. The three teen's eyes widened, boys?

"Does Yugi have a boyfriend?" Anzu whispered, Rebecca thought for a moment.

"Do you think it's Yami?" She questioned. Joey shrugged once again.

"It might be, I mean sure he's a demon and he tried to kill us but hey he's hot." Joey told them, Rebecca smirked.

"Seto would be mad if he heard that." She teased, Joey blushed slightly.

"I met that asshole yesterday!" Joey argued. Anzu giggled.

"Yes yes, you met him because his car broke down in front of your house." Anzu whispered.

"And he had to use your phone and then he asked for _your_ phone number." Rebecca continued giggling. Joey blushed brightly.

"That doesn't mean shit!" Joey once again tried to argue.

"By the way that you were talking to us on the phone, you seemed completely excited." Rebecca and Anzu giggled. Joey just growled.

"Oh just shove it." Joey grumbled as he stopped whispering and crossed his arms. Mr. Mutou walked down the stairs and yawned.

"He's coming down." He told the three as he went back to the kitchen. Anzu and Rebecca couldn't help but stare at him as he left.

After about ten minutes the three teens heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked to the stairs and gasped slightly. Yami was giving Yugi a piggy back ride down the stairs, Yugi looked tired while Yami looked fine. Yami was wearing dark blue pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned pajama shirt, showing his chest. The necklace of course was around his neck. Yugi was wearing almost the exact same thing only he was wearing light blue and his shirt was buttoned up. He had his necklace on as well. The three stared at the two as they came down. Yami stopped to the side of couch to look at them, Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. Yami smirked at the three.

"Yo." He greeted. Anzu and Rebecca stood up quickly, pointed at them, and started uttering gibberish. Yami rose an amused eyebrow. Yugi yawned again.

"Wha..." Yugi whispered, raising his head slightly. Joey smiled and waved at him, for some reason he didn't look _that_ surprised anymore. Anzu and Rebecca however, were freaking out.

"Why the hell is he here?!" Anzu and Rebecca yelled in sync. Yugi giggled slightly as he rested his chin on Yami's shoulder.

"I got bored and I married him, so he stayed the night." Yugi joked as he rubbed his cheek against Yami's cheek. Yami rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"That's mean." Yami told him. Yugi giggled.

"You know I'm joking." He smiled at him.

"You sure? I mean-"

"Hello! Answer us!" Anzu and Rebecca yelled _again_ in sync. Yugi thought for a moment.

"He's my husband, why wouldn't he be here?" Yugi told them blandly. Joey walked to the kitchen as Anzu and Rebecca began to question him more, Yugi seemed happy so he didn't want to also question him.

"Why is he your husband?" Anzu questioned loudly.

"I married him." Yugi responded, duh. He could Yami chuckle in his mind.

"Why'd you marry him?" Rebecca questioned this time.

"I told you, I got bored." He replied smiling.

"Can we be serious please!" Rebecca requested loudly. Yugi nodded.

"I realized he's kind of...sweet...and I..uh.." Yugi blushed slightly. "Love him." Yami smiled at this.

"I love you too Yugi." He spoke out still smiling. Yugi blushed brighter. Anzu and Rebecca just stared at him amazed.

"You married him...yesterday?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded.

"The same day he made a claim on you?" Rebecca asked. Yugi nodded.

"The same day he tried to make a deal with me?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded.

"The same day he tried to kidnap you?" Rebecca asked. Yugi nodded.

"The _same_ day he made us get in a car wreck?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded.

"And yet you still marry him?!" Both asked in sync. Yugi nodded.

"He's also coming to school with us from now on." Yugi told them swinging his legs slightly. Anzu and Rebecca let out a loud groan.

"_And_ he's coming to school with us?! How can he? He's a demon!" Anzu complained and questioned. Yami shrugged, making Yugi bounce slightly.

"I look human, so I'm pretty sure I can." He told them smiling. Rebecca glared at him.

"But your eyes are weird!" Rebecca spoke out. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"So? Ushio has pure black eyes and no one gives a crap." Yugi pointed out. Anzu thought for a moment.

"Ushio only has one eye, remember the other one got taken out in 3rd grade by a stick." Anzu reminded Yugi. Yugi thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah that's right." He said amazed that he didn't remember that. Yami laughed slightly.

"Oops." Yami spoke softly still laughing. Yugi narrowed his eyes at him.

"You did it, didn't you?" Yugi questioned blankly. Yami laughed louder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yami spoke still laughing. Anzu and Rebecca pointed at him.

"And you _still _married him?!" The two girls shouted. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Can you guys _please_ try to get along." Yugi begged the two girls, he didn't need to beg Joey, he knew him and Yami would. The two girls glared at the demon, he glared back.

"Yeah, we can try." Rebecca said sadly. Anzu nodded. Yami smiled slightly a them.

"Yeah, _try_." Yami spoke out. Anzu and Rebecca sighed sadly.

"Anzu, Rebecca. One more thing." Yugi told them. They looked toward him.

"What is it?" They questioned. Yugi smiled.

"You can't compete for me anymore, okay? That isn't necessary, I'm married now and..." Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, hugging him.

"I belong to him."

**:And that's the end of The Combined Who Seeks! I hope you guys liked this story! I tried my best making this. The day this goes up, the poll will be reopened! Like the last one the summaries of the stories are on my profile so you can choose which one you like. The poll like last time, will last a week. I'll see you again everyone! Thanks for reading!: **


	11. The Poll Winner!

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the people who voted!**

**Now! The Poll Winner is!**

**The Angel in The Mask!**

**This was a close one seeing as it was a tie for a good four days but it won! I hope you guys go check it out because the first chapter is up!**

**Please enjoy!**


End file.
